An Ice Slayer's Past
by NinjaTurtleGirl1996
Summary: Harrison Potter was being chased by his cousin and the boy's bully friends. He accepted falling to his death he would be with his parents right? So it's going to be Natsu/Harry/Gray and I think it's going to be Draco/Haku/Twins but that might change I don't know let me know.
1. Chapter 1 Onīsan Harry

An Ice Slayer's Past

Chapter One-Onīsan Harry

Harrison Charles Potter ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore, he turned and saw his cousin Dudley and his friends were out of breath and bent over breathing heavy Dudley looked up and growled ''Stop running you freak!'' Harrison started running again when they started chasing him again. He didn't notice there was a cliff and he stopped when he ran to the edge and then Pier's the skinny one of the bullies was next to him.

He grinned at Harry and said ''You're lucky I Dudley didn't get to you first'' Harrison backed up he didn't like Pier's at all and he stepped off the cliff and he yelped and saw Dudley and the other's standing over the edge. He felt the chill of water underneath the cliff it was a small cliff but the water was deep and cold he kept sinking. He thought ''My parents are dead maybe I'll see them again.'' He closed his eyes and a bright light encased him it was warm so very warm he didn't feel cold anymore.

One Year old Haku waddled over to the water he blinked and cooed and Ice Dragon Polaris walked over to her charge and picked him up by the collar of his clothing she spoke ''What have I told you about the water my love.'' Haku looked up at her and pointed at the water and Polaris walked back over and she reached a claw into the water and pulled up a small child he looked around Eight winter's old. Polaris watched Haku climb over to her paw and he said ''Onīsan'' Polaris hummed ''Onīsan huh.'' Haku nodded and grinned up at Polaris and said ''Keep him'' Polaris hummed ''I think we should keep him my little one.''

Polaris said ''How on earth did you get here little one?'' it should have been impossible to find her and Haku. She put the child underneath a couple of blankets and Haku was waddling around the cave babbling to himself the dragon giggled softly watching her little one Haku had brown skin and blue hair with streaks of white in it. Polaris had found him in a neighboring village after an attack the little one was underneath his dead mother protecting her child even in death.

Back in England

Albus Dumbledore was in his office when alarms started blaring, they were connected to Harry Potter the boy who lived. He growled ''Damn it'' he looked and saw that the light attached the boy had stopped glowing and spinning a sheen of Ice covered the interment and Dumbledore walked over to it and it shattered in ice and glass shards. Albus screamed ''No!'' he paced back and forth and shook his head and said ''No this can't be happening'' the Potter's had twin's and he had purposely named James Jr as the Boy-who-lived knowing that James and Lily would send Harry away he needed the boy meek and submissive so he could control him he would be nice to him comfort him when he found out his parents abandoned him for his twin brother. Now he would have to stick with the useless twin he was just surprised James Jr wasn't a squib. He shook his head in anger.

Back in IceBurg

Harrison moaned and a tiny voice said ''Onīsan, Onīsan'' Harrison woke up fully and sat up and whimpered a soothing voice said ''Calm down the hatchling is just excited that you have finally woke up.'' Harrison looked and saw a huge white dragon standing over him he blinked ''you're a dragon'' the voice giggled softly ''Yes I'm a dragon young one'' Harrison looked and saw a small toddler who was sitting beside the dragon the toddler grinned at him and Harrison smiled back.

He said ''How did I get here?''

The dragon looked him in the eyes and said ''That's what I want to know little one the hatchling was playing outside and found you in the water.''

Harrison frowned and wrapped his arms around him and said ''My name is Harrison um my cousin was chasing me with his friends throwing rocks and sticks at me and I must have fallen off a cliff and I hit the water and I was cold for a moment and then I wasn't it was warm in the water like a warm hug.''

Polaris nodded and said ''Interesting well my name is Polaris this is my hatchling Haku''

Haku grinned at him and said ''Hi Onīsan''

Harrison tilted his head and said ''Onīsan''

Polaris said ''I don't believe you are from around here young one he called you big brother it's Japanese''

Harrison's eyes widened and said ''So we are in Japan''

Polaris shook her head and said ''We are in the IceBurg Mountain's located in Earthland''

Harrison said ''Earthland I'm from London England Earth I haven't heard of Earthland''

Polaris made a humming sound and said ''I will look into getting you back…''

Harrison screamed ''No!'' he quieted when she looked at him Harrison's eyes watered ''Please let me stay with you I don't mind being a big brother I promise to be good just don't send me back please!''

Polaris looked him in the eye and said ''I will keep you then''

Harrison grinned and ran into the dragon's chest and hugged her and yelped ''I love you already!'' Polaris chuckled and licked Harrison's cheek they looked at Haku and the toddler was sleeping against Polaris's paw.

AN

So I have seen Fairytail crossover's with Harry Potter and they aren't finished so I wanted to make one. So here it is I have so many stories that I'm working on LOL but hey it's ok I'm almost finished with two so that should even it out.


	2. Chapter 2 July 7, X777

An Ice Slayer's Past

Chapter Two- July 7, X777

It's been three years since Harrison came to EarthLand and he was almost eleven years old in 24 days he would be 11. He looked at his four year old little brother and he was practicing his Snow magic. He grinned and threw a snowball and the four-year-old twirled and said ''Snowflake Particles'' and the snowball turned into snowflakes that flowed off with the wind. He grinned at Harrison and ran over and squealed ''Did you see Onīsan?''

Harrison grinned ''Of course I did little one''

He rubbed his brother's head and Haku grinned up at him and he laid his head on Harrison's stomach and said ''Did you see Polaris this morning?''

Harrison hummed ''She might be out hunting she will be back'' Haku nodded and Harrison picked him up and walked back into the cave with his brother he was wearing a pair of short's and a t-shirt while his brother was in fluffy boots and a fur lined shorts and half shirt his hair was in two ponytail's.

On Earth July 7th 1996

Lily and James Potter heard their son scream ''Mum dad! My Hogwarts letter came!'' and James walked to the dining room and Lily walked from the kitchen.

James grinned and said ''Way to go son! I knew you would get in.''

Lily grinned ''Of course he would James''

James grinned at Lily and said ''Let's go can go get Harry''

Lily said ''I thought Dumbledore was going to get him.''

James shrugged and said ''We can go with him I mean Harry's our son right so we should be there when Dumbledore goes to pick him up.''

Lily agreed with James and they walked their twin daughters' room they had been born a year after they gave up Harrison and they refused to give them up even if Dumbledore made the suggestion to put them with Petunia and Harry. The ten-year-old girl's grinned at them Sapphire looked like a mini Harrison she had long black hair and green eyes while Kaitlin had red hair like Lily and green eyes like her twin. Lily said ''Come on you two we are going to get Harry and then we will go get James and Harry's school supplies.''

Sapphire grinned and said ''Let's go Kat'' and dragged her older twin by the hand.

Kat said quietly ''Ok'' Sapphire was the out going one and Kat was the silent one they were soulmates so they fit perfectly together they were like yin and yang they always had to be together if not neither was happy.

James and Lily walked to the front door James Jr was complaining about wanting to go get his supplies now. Sapphire stared at him and Kat giggled when their brother's skin turned orange, she covered her mouth so she wouldn't be heard. Sapphire smirked and nodded happily James looked back and saw James Jr and his mouth opened in shock but then he started to snicker and he looked at Sapphire because Kat wouldn't have done that he said ''It's funny but Sapphire you shouldn't prank your brother''

Sapphire looked up at her daddy and said ''I didn't do it Daddy I promise''

James couldn't stop the grin ''Of course you didn't'' he waved his wand before James Jr could figure out what they were talking about and changed him back. Lily frowned at Sapphire and Sapphire whistled a tune and Kat stood behind her twin.

Petunia opened the door and she growled ''What are you doing here!'' Lily said ''We are here for Harry.''

Petunia's face paled and she said ''Well he's not here he fell off a cliff while playing with Dudder's and his friends he's been declared dead by the government that was three years ago.'' Lily's eyes watered and she said ''What'' Petunia said ''That headmaster said that you had died and that we had to take him in we had no choice in the matter and to see you are still alive how dare you come here alive and with three children to boot you abandoned your spawn here when you could have taken care of the freak!'' she slammed the door in her face Lily and James looked at one another What had Dumbledore done?

In EarthLand

Harrison was carrying Haku threw the snow it was snowing hard so Harrison didn't want Haku walking in it. He walked over to the cave and said ''Polaris we are home Where did you go this morning?'' Harrison looked around and saw an empty cave and he said ''Polaris'' he put down Haku and said ''Stay here and eat'' and wrapped a blanket around his brother and went back into the snow. He yelled ''Polaris!'' and looked around the cave outside. He cried ''Momma!'' the dragon didn't answer and Harrison shook his head and said ''No she wouldn't leave us something had to have happened I have to find her.'' Harrison walked into the cave and Haku was making a fire and Harrison sat next to him pulling him in his lap.

Haku whispered ''Where's Mom?''

Harrison looked at him and said ''I will find her I promise we are leaving in the morning to go look for her ok.''

Haku nodded ''Ok'' he snuggled his face into Harrison's neck.

Harrison mumbled ''We will find her I promise'' They needed her they needed their mother Haku needed their mother the most and he wouldn't stop until he found her.

AN

So, I'm going to make time faster in Earthland then Earth so Haku will be a little bit younger then Fred and George when they do meet Fred and George will be 16 and Haku 13. I'm going to make Sapphire and Kat will be mates with Draco. Sapphire and Kat are older then Haku so Harrison will have three little siblings two biological Sapphire and Kat and one adopted Haku and James Jr is older then Harrison by 15 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3 Fairy Tail Guild Hall

An Ice Slayer's Past

Chapter Three- Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual the guild doors opened and a black-haired boy that looked around Natsu's age he had a little boy's hand interlocked in his hand. The little boy was looking around with excitement. The boy's voice said ''This is the Fairy Tail guild hall''

Makarov Dreyar was sitting on counter he said ''Yes this is the Fairy Tail Guild hall I am Master Makarov''

The boy looked at him and said ''I want to join my little brother isn't old enough to join yet. I need to find our mother and joining a guild will help me go on mission's so I can find her.''

Makarov hummed and got down to the floor and said ''Who is your mother''

The boy said ''Her name is Polaris she's a dragon and she went missing nine months ago'' Natsu shoved Gray away and ran over to them when he heard that. He asked ''Did she go missing on July 7th?''

The boy nodded stiffly he mumbled ''She didn't abandon us she would never leave us'' shaking his head over and over again.

Natsu said ''My father disappeared to he was a dragon called Igneel he wouldn't abandon me either.''

The boy looked at him with emerald eyes he grinned softly and said ''My name is Harrison this is my brother Haku''

Haku was beside him and he walked over to Gray and looked up at him and said ''Hi''

Gray looked at him and said ''Hello.''

Haku grinned up at him and said ''Show me ice''

Gray's eyes widened and he said ''How…''

Harrison walked over and said ''Haku can sense when others have our power's'' Gray grinned and put his hand against his other hand a butterfly made of ice appeared over his hand and Harrison blew on it and the butterfly started flapping its wings and circled Haku's head. Haku laughed happily and clapped his hands. Gray and Harrison's eyes met and they both grinned at each other Natsu pouted from behind them and Makarov and the other's in the guild smiled at the three boys. Makarov sighed and thought ''Great more fighting between the two of them.'' Gray and Natsu stared at one another when Harrison wasn't looking at them and everyone could practically see the lightning going from Natsu to Gray and clashing with the other's stare.

Two weeks later

Harrison sat outside with his brother playing happily they had rented their own home Harrison had gone on three mission's already Mirajane had been watching Haku even if the girl looked like she was a bad girl Harrison knew she was a good girl at heart and he trusted her and Haku loved her. Gray ran to the fence line and said ''Harry your back!''

Harrison opened an eye and grinned and said ''Hi Gray''

Natsu ran over with flames behind him Haku tilted his head and Natsu said ''Hi Hare Haku''

Haku ginned at him and he grinned and said ''Play with me''

Natsu grinned ''Of course I will play with you.'' He picked up Haku and threw him in the air and Haku squealed and giggled happily. Harrison smiled he loved being with Natsu and Gray when they were together it felt complete; they were his best friends he loved The Fairy Tail guild.

In England

Lily and James Potter watched from the head table as James Jr was put underneath the hat James excepted a quick Gryffindor but five minutes passed then ten the hat growled out Gryffindor he doesn't fit any of the houses he's not loyal he's not cunning he's not brave or smart so I just chose where his family was housed.'' It went silent all the houses were silent shocked at what the hat had said. James and Lily finally clapped with happiness and Gryffindor clapped slowly. No one was happy with him being in their house after finding out he didn't fit into any houses.

James Jr was talking to his best friend Ron Weasley who had gotten into Gryffindor a muggle born named Hermione Granger was talking to James Jr asking him question's. James didn't even care everyone at his table was staring at him giving him the stink eye. He was in Gryffindor and he was happy he had ignored the hat completely he had demanded it put him into Gryffindor and it had.

Sapphire and Kat were with Sirius and Remus in the Potter's family quarter's in Hogwarts after Lily and James found out about Harry being missing. Dumbledore had insisted on them coming to teach Muggle Studies and James being the assistant flying coach to ease them so they could be with James Jr all the time they had accepted immediately forgetting all about the reason they had come to Dumbledore in the first place. Sapphire and Kat laughed at what the hat had said Sirius and Remus chuckled softly and Remus stood up and said ''Stop laughing at your brother you two.''

Sapphire pouted ''Sorry Uncle Remmy''

Kat nodded and said ''Yes sorry''

Sirius huffed ''I'm not sorry I agree with the hat'' the twin's giggled.

Remus hit his husband and growled ''Siri!''

Sirius whined ''What!''

Remus shook his head and said ''Missy''

The house elf said ''I's got's dinner for master's wolfie and black'' she snapped her finger's and table was filled with food. The twin's ran to the table and started chowing down Remus and Sirius smiled at them and sat down with them and started eating with the girls. Sirius and Remus were upset Sirius was Harry's godfather he didn't feel like Harry was dead he would feel it if their bond was broken Sirius just didn't know where Harry was he was alive and Sirius wasn't going to stop until he found his godson.


	4. Chapter 4 Goblet Of Fire

An Ice Slayer's Past

Chapter Four-Goblet Of Fire

It had been years in Earthland since Harrison and Haku arrived in the Fairy Tail Guild Harrison went on mission's mostly with Gray and Natsu he was the only one they didn't fight or bicker around but today he had went on a solo mission eight year old Haku was being looked after by Gray since Natsu had went out to look into a lead on Igneel. He came back with a blond-haired girl. Natsu walked in and Haku ran over to him and said ''Natsu your back!'' and pounced him.

Natsu laughed softly and said ''Of course I'm back''

Haku whispered ''Did you find Igneel?''

Natsu sighed ''No I didn't little one it was just a rumor.''

Haku mumbled ''I'm sorry Natsu.''

Natsu smiled at him and said ''It's fine little one we will find them one day I know it''

Haku grinned and put his fist in the air and said ''Yeah!'' Haku's eyes looked at Lucy and he said ''Who is she is she your girlfriend I thought you liked Harri''

The guild chuckled at that innocent question Natsu's face turned red and he yelped totally flustered ''I don't like Harrison I mean I do I mean ugh Haku!''

Haku titled his head to the side and said ''Huh'' Haku looked Nine years old and Natsu Gray and Harrison looked Fifteen and Fourteen.

Gray said ''Come on Haku let's go meet Harrison at the edge of town.''

Natsu said ''He's coming back now!''

Gray nodded and said ''He finished his S-Class mission hurry up Flame head!'' and ice appeared under his feet he picked up Haku and skated away.

Haku laughed happily and said ''Faster Gray!'' Natsu rushed after him using with flames on his hands.

Natsu snatched Haku from his arms and said ''Your getting slower and your old age Ice Princess!'' and went faster and Gray growled and skated faster taking Haku back.

Harrison heard the giggling and looked at the top of the hill entering Magnolia and saw Natsu and Gray taking Haku from one another while running to him. Haku squealed ''Onīsan!''

The two boys looked and saw Harrison and said ''Harry!'' they ran faster and they all hugged him and then a light engulfed them a voice yelled in their minds it was like a small echo ''Harrison Potter!''

Dumbledore looked at the name in shock and called out ''Harrison Potter'' a light surrounded the name and there was a portal opening on top of the Goblet of Fire and four teens dropped to the floor. There was a two fifteen years old's a sixteen-year-old and a younger looking child.

The black-haired green-eyed teen sat up and looked around and said ''Where are we Natsu Gray?''

The pink haired teen groaned and mumbled ''I feel like I have gone 10 rounds with Ezra on a good day.''

The blue haired teen moaned in agreement Harrison grabbed the brown skinned child and said ''Oh Haku'' He looked at Dumbledore and the temperature dropped several degrees and he growled ''What did you do to my brother!''

Dumbledore said ''Harry my boy you are home…''

Dumbledore screamed in pain as ice traveled up his body Harrison hissed ''What did you do to my brother!''

His eyes changed to an eerie blue Dumbledore cried ''I didn't do anything to the child I swear it'' the ice melted slowly Dumbledore fell to the ground weak.

Harrison lifted his brother and growled ''I need a healer right now!''

Madam Pomfrey walked over and said ''I'm the school Healer here son''

Harrison said ''Heal him please''

The woman raised her wand and cast a diagnostic charm over the boy and she said ''He's fine he's just tired from the Portal''

Harrison nodded and picked him up and stood up and said ''We need to get home.''

Natsu said ''I have never seen Flames like this before Harry'' he was touching the flames he took some in his hand and put it in his mouth and chewed. Everyone screamed and Harrison rolled his eyes and asked ''So how do they taste?''

Natsu hummed ''Ok I can't put a description on it though they taste like nothing but something at the same time.''

Harrison nodded and said ''Where are we and who are you people?'' Finally looking at Dumbledore who was being treated for frostbite on his legs.

Gray took Haku from Harrison and Lily and James said ''Harry we are your parents your name came from the goblet of fire we thought you were dead.''

Harrison said ''I was pushed by Dudley when I fell from a cliff where were you?'' Lily and James opened and closed their mouths Harrison rolled his eyes and said ''How do we get home?'' Dumbledore said ''You're here for a tournament and you can't leave until you finish the tournament or you will lose your magic it's a binding contract.''

Harrison said ''It's a binding contract huh considering I didn't enter myself because I was in a different world so Natsu I need you to look into who put my name in and if I'm really bonded to the tournament.''

Natsu nodded and said ''I'll look Harry'' he put his hand into the cup and brought it out and whispered to the fire and it floated towards an older man with an eye patch. Natsu said ''He put your name inside Harry and it's not binding your magic because you no longer have this worlds magic so you do not have to compete.'' Harrison smiled and said ''Well that's good then'' Natsu said ''I don't know how to get us home though''

Harrison sighed and said ''We will find a way home don't worry''

Natsu and Gray nodded and Harrison said ''We need a place to stay I believe.''

Professor McGonagall said ''Um you can stay in the tower with the Gryffindor's.'' As the teacher's started to drag away Moody to call Amelia Bones. Dumbledore was running after them trying to talk them out of it. Harrison's eyes went to the Ravenclaw table to look at the black and red haired twin's who were staring at him with wide eyes he said ''No thanks mam I think I'm going to go over there'' and walked towards the two girls.


	5. Chapter 5 Siblings

An Ice Slayer's Past

Chapter Five- Siblings

Sapphire and Kat looked at their older brother the teen sat down and Sapphire held out her hand and she said ''My name is Sapphire your younger sister and this is your other sister Kat she's my older twin.''

Kat whispered ''Hello''

Harrison said ''Hello Sapphire Kat this is my little brother Haku and my boyfriends Natsu and Gray.'' Natsu and Gray nodded at them the twin's pulled out food and handed them some and Harrison said ''Thank you''

Haku woke up slowly and he said ''What's going on Harry?''

Harrison said ''We are in my world Haku a goblet brought us here these are my biological sister's Sapphire and Kat.'' Haku looked at them and then hid his face in the neck. Sapphire and Kat said ''Hi'' Haku waved at them and then started eating the food that was placed on his plate.

That evening

Harrison looked at the chamber's they had been given. Haku was sleeping in Gray's arms Gray took him to one of the bedrooms and laid him in the bed in the middle of the room. Haku yawned softly and snuggled into the blankets.

Harrison brushed his hair in their room and Natsu said ''We are your boyfriends''

Harrison blushed and said ''Should I have said that…''

Natsu walked over and kissed him on the lips and Harrison looked up at him and wrapped his arms around Natsu's neck and Natsu ran his finger's over his lower back that was showing and Harrison gasped softly when his finger's heated up Natsu put his face into Harrison's neck and mumbled ''I want to be your boyfriend I can't answer for the ice princess though.''

Gray moved behind Harrison and said ''Flame brain I wanted him first of course I want to be his boyfriend'' he kissed his neck.

Harrison mumbled ''Good because I would have been upset if you didn't want me''

They said at the same time ''We will want you forever.''

In Dumbledore's office

Lily said ''He's alive and he hates us''

Dumbledore said ''Lily my dear girl he can't hate you you're his parents you have rights to him.''

James said ''What are we going to do about James Jr can't we take him out of the contest also.''

Dumbledore said ''I wouldn't he needs to be tested James I would have loved to have Harrison in the contest but what the pink haired boy said about his magic is true.'' He was angry about Harrison's refusal to be in the tournament he would just have to use James Jr then. At least the boy was under his castle finally.

Lily said ''But Dumbledore it's dangerous I don't think JJ is ready for it''

James Jr was sitting in his favorite chair and he said ''I want to participate I want the prize money at the end I know I can win and people will believe that I'm the savior again.''

Lily looked at James and James said ''Fine Lily no one has died in years and we will be there like always.'' Lily sighed and nodded she couldn't say no to her baby boy.

James Jr grinned happily and said ''I'm going to win I just know it.''

The next day

Haku was wandering around the school Harrison and Gray and Natsu were still sleeping Haku always woke up early he heard snickering and he looked at the two feet behind a tapestry of a sword and shield. He peaked behind it and saw two red heads looking out the other side Haku said ''What are you doing'' tilting his head to the side.

Fred and George spun and looked at the brown skinned child that appeared with Harrison Potter. They pulled him behind the tapestry with them and they said ''Shh just watch little one'' together. Haku stood between them and watched as the students came from their classes and they watched as black smoke filled the hallway and George said ''Instant darkness powder our new product'' screams filled the hallway and when the smoke cleared kittens and puppies filled the hallway their fur color were their house colors. There was a soft giggle and then it started to get louder. Haku was holding his stomach and laughing.

Draco Malfoy was one of the students changed and he walked over and hissed angerly at them and Haku squatted down and cooed ''You're such a pretty kitty.''

Draco looked up at him and then licked his nose and Haku looked at the twin's and said ''My name is Haku''

The twins smiled at him ''The wonderful Fred and George Weasley at your service cutie'' Haku blushed and grinned at them and the kitten hissed at them.

George said ''Come now Malfoy your being unreasonable you're a cute cat and your being held by a cute boy to boot.''

The kitten hissed at them and Fred said ''It will wear off in an hour promise'' the kitten huffed and then looked up at Haku and Haku put him down and Malfoy ran off.

Harrison was looking for his brother when a cat ran by and more followed Haku followed two twin red head's out from behind a tapestry. Harrison growled ''Don't do that again Haku grabbing him and hugging the younger boy.

Haku said ''I'm sorry I was bored and you were sleeping.''

Harrison sighed and said ''It's ok little brother'' and kissed the top of his head.

The twin's said ''Later cutie'' and ran off to their class. Haku grinned and waved to them and

Harrison said ''Hey they called you cutie.''

Haku giggled and said ''Can we get something to eat please Harry''

Harrison said ''Sure let's go back to the room'' Haku nodded happily and ran off Harrison followed him.


	6. Chapter 6 First Task

An Ice Slayer's Past

Chapter Six- First Task

Harrison sat between Gray and Natsu in the stands. His brother had disappeared somewhere. Haku was taking money from people making bets on the winner's most were betting on Cedric the other schools were betting on Krum or Fleur no bets were placed on James Jr. Haku skipped over to the twin's and said ''I except half of your winnings.''

The twin's smirked at him and said ''Anything you want cutie'' Haku grinned and went back to the Arena and sat next to Gray. Haku's eyes widened when they brought dragon's out in chain's he heard Natsu growl softly.

Harrison grabbed his hand and said ''It's ok we will go to them after ok.'' Haku's eyes watered watching the Dragon's roar for their eggs.

After the Task

Harrison and Haku followed by Natsu and Gray walked into the Arena. The Hungarian Horntail looked at them and growled and Harrison said ''We aren't here to hurt you promise.''

The dragon's walked over and sniffed them and the Welsh dragon said ''They smell like us interesting.''

Haku walked over to the Chinese Fireball and the Swedish Short-Snout and he reached out to touch the Fireball and he grinned then the dragon rubbed its snout against his hand and it said ''You are a cute hatchling.''

Haku huffed and pouted ''I'm not a hatchling'' the short-snout licked him and Haku giggled happily. Natsu was having a conversation with the Horntail complimenting the way she swung her tail hitting James Jr in the arm with her spiky tail. Harrison and Gray were near the Welsh. They were chilling with the dragon's when the dragon handlers walked out.

Charlie's eyes widened looking at them and the handler's said ''What is going on here?''

Charlie said ''They aren't being hurt you guys the dragons aren't even agitated.''

The dragon's looked at them and growled and Haku walked over and said ''They said you don't feed them the right food the Welsh and Short-Snout like fish and the Horntail and Fireball like bloody meat like deer and other animal's like that and they don't like their enclosure's they want more room to fly around.''

Charlie said ''You speak dragon''

Haku said ''We were raised by dragon's so yes Natsu and Harry were too.''

Charlie said ''Wow''

Haku grinned and said ''Are you the brother of my twin's''

Charlie said ''Your twin's.'' Haku nodded grinned and nodded and Charlie said ''Yes they are my younger brother's.''

Haku grinned and Harrison said ''Come on let's go get some lunch.''

Haku ran over to them and jumped onto Harrison's back and said ''Go Harry!'' and he waved to Charlie and said ''Remember what I told you Charlie''

Charlie said ''I will what's your name?''

Haku grinned and said ''Haku'' and Harrison walked away with him.

The next day

Harrison sat down in between his mates Haku was in between the twin's. The twins were pointing to people and Haku was snickering at what they were saying.

McGonagall said ''Potter! Weasley! Will you pay attention?'' Professor McGonagall's irritated voice cracked like a whip through the Transfiguration class on Thursday, and James and Ron both jumped and looked up. ''I have something to say to you all.''

She looked at her students and said ''The Yule Ball is approaching a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth-years and above although you may invite a younger student if you wish'' James Jr looked at Haku who was grinning at something the twin's said.

Harrison said ''So are you two taking me to the ball?''

Natsu and Gray said ''Of course'' at the same time.

On the other side of the room Haku said ''A ball I haven't been to a ball before''

The twin's grinned and said ''Well do you want to go with us to the ball?''

Haku grinned and said ''Sure''

Harrison said ''Come on Haku let's go Kat and Sapphire are going to go with us to get dress robes for the ball.''

Haku nodded and ran out of the room and ran into Draco Malfoy and Draco said ''Hello''

Haku grinned and said ''You're the kitty that I was holding I remember your eyes''

Draco looked at Harrison and said ''Draco Malfoy'' and put out his hand.

Harrison said ''Harrison these are my mates Gray and Natsu''

Natsu and Gray nodded at him and the twin's ran over Kat and Sapphire looked at Draco and they blushed and said ''Hi Draco.''

Draco's cheek's pinkened and he said ''Hello Kat and Sapphire'' they giggled.

Draco said ''I will see you later Haku'' and hurried away from the group meeting with Blaise and Theodore Nott at the end of the hallway.

Kat interlocked arms with Haku and walked away and Sapphire said ''Hey!'' and ran over to take Haku's other arm.


	7. Chapter 7 Gringotts and Hogsmeade

An Ice Slayer's Past

Chapter Seven- Gringotts and Hogsmeade

Kat and Sapphire had shown them how to get to Gringotts from Hogsmeade so they could get some money or see if they had any money in the bank. They knew Harrison did have money because he was Heir Black since Sirius was his godfather, he had a trust vault that kept adding gold every year even when Harrison was missing. Sirius and Remus were due back from their Mission by Yule so Harrison would meet them then.

They walked into a secret entrance to Gringotts for Heir's in Hogsmeade. Haku blinked at the large bank and mumbled ''Whoa'' at the creatures.

Sapphire said ''Greetings Mr. Goblin I would like to speak to the Black family Goblin.''

The Goblin sneered down at the girl but said ''Greetings Heirs to Ravenclaw'' he looked at Harrison and said ''Heir Black you've been found good'' he looked at Sapphire and said ''What do you want young Heir.''

Sapphire said ''My brother needs an Inheritance test''

The goblin nodded and growled ''Head down the hallway three doors down you will find Shataz the Black family goblin he will give the boy an inheritance test.'' Sapphire nodded and grabbed her twin's hand and they walked down the hallway Harrison and his group were following them.

Harrison sat down and in front of the desk and looked at the goblin in front of him and the goblin said ''The Black heir has been found finally'' he pulled out a knife and a piece of paper and said ''Four drops should do it'' Harrison pricked his finger and let four drops of blood land on the paper and the blood turned into words.

**Harrison Charles Potter-Black **

**Mother- Lily Rose Potter nee Evan's **

**Father- James Fleamont Potter**

**Blood adopted father- Sirius Orion Black **

**Heir Black, Lord Peverell, Heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin through Conquest**

Kat and Sapphire's eyes widened and Sapphire said ''That means JJ didn't beat Voldemort''

Harrison frowned and said ''Don't tell anyone I could careless about fighting Voldemort I don't want to I just want to get home'' the twin's looked at their brother and nodded and Harrison said ''Thank you.'' He looked at the Goblin and said ''Now I need to take out some gold please''

The goblin nodded and said ''I will get that right away.'' Harrison took a bag of gold from his Black heir vault and then they left the bank after the twin's got some money from their vault Remus had given them. Since Remus was their godfather.

Fred and George looked at the black and white dress robes Fred had gotten black dress robes and George white they saw their date getting black and white mixed dress robes. Fred said ''Shall we find our date some flower's or chocolates''

George said ''Both you get the flowers and I'll get the chocolates''

Fred nodded ''Deal'' they both ran out paying for their dress robes and leaving the shop. Haku watched them speed out looking at Kat and Sapphire. They had picked out dresses that fit them Kat had a sliver princess ball gown while Sapphire had an emerald gown that had sliver accents on the chest area. Kat had green earrings and an emerald necklace while Sapphire had sliver. They were hoping to have a certain Slytherin prince ask them to the dance so they planned on having dresses that matched Slytherin colors they knew their parents would hate it but they really didn't care they hadn't spoken to them since they were placed in Ravenclaw anyway.

Haku said ''Do you think the twin's like me or are they just playing a joke on me''

Kat said ''Of course they like you Haku I haven't seen them this serious in forever'' Haku smiled at them and nodded.

Harrison was watching them from their side of the room ''I'm not sure how I feel about Haku dating I don't like it''

Gray said ''He's old enough to know what he wants Harry we are older than we look he won't like himself be swindled''

Natsu said ''Yeah but if you want us to kill them then we will'' Gray smirked at the dragon slayer and nodded in agreement.

''Of course, we will'' Harrison snickered and went to a light blue set of dress robes he hummed ''I think I like this color'' Natsu had gotten a light tan set and Gray had gotten a set of dark blue ones. They were going to lunch and then to look around the other shops they didn't want to drag their clothes around with them. They gave the store owner the robes and Harrison told her they would be back for them before closing and the woman nodded and took their measurements so they could be applied to the dresses and dress robes.

Draco Malfoy was with his friends when he saw Sapphire and Kat enter the pub for lunch he walked over and Pansy said ''Draco where are you going?'' pouting.

Draco ignored her and walked over to the group and said ''Sapphire Kat would you go to the Yule Ball with me'' the twin's looked at Draco in shock and Kat was the first one to answer when she said ''Yes!''

Sapphire looked at her twin in shock and she said ''Of course we will go with you Draco.''

Draco smirked and nodded and said ''I will meet you in your common room on Yule then.'' He walked back to his table and sat down and went back to eating his food.

Fred and George walked in and sat on both sides of Haku and said ''We will meet you in your rooms Haku'' Haku grinned and nodded happily.

He heard a cough and he looked and saw James Jr and Sapphire said ''What do you want JJ?''

James frowned at his younger sisters and said ''Nothing to do with you thanks but no.'' He looked at Haku and said ''Do you want to go to the ball with me?'' puffing up like a peacock and Fred and George growled and opened their mouths and Haku said ''I'm going with Fred and George sorry'' and went back to eating.

Fred said ''Go to our sister I'm sure she would love to go with you'' George nodded and JJ opened and closed his mouth in shock that someone had actually told him no.

His face turned red and he walked away in shock and went to Ron who was sitting a little ways away.


	8. Chapter 8 Yule Ball

An Ice Slayer's Past

Chapter Eight- Yule Ball

Harrison got dressed in his dress robes and put his hair in a braided bun he looked at the wand he had gotten in Hogsmeade his twin sisters had suggested it so he took their advice. He walked out with his wand on his arm and he walked down to the living room area and looked for his brother and Gray said ''He left already the twin's came by'' he nodded to the flower's and chocolates from Honeydukes it was a box with every flavor of chocolates they had.

Harrison went over and opened it and took a milk chocolate filled one and moaned softly when it melted in his mouth and said ''We have to go to Honeydukes next time.'' He took another and then closed the box and said ''Are you guys ready?'' Natsu and Gray nodded and went to both sides of Harrison and held out their arms and Harrison interlocked arms with them and they walked out of the room and headed towards where the Yule ball was being held.

An hour earlier Ravenclaw Dorms

Lily Potter walked into the Ravenclaw house she had been proud of her girls going to the smart house even if she didn't show it outwardly. She was here because she had heard from JJ and Ron and Hermione that the twins were going with Draco Malfoy. She walked into the twin's room and saw the twin's dressed in Slytherin colors and she yelled ''Kaitlin and Sapphire just where do you two think you are going dressed like that!'' Kaitlin looked and saw their mother and jumped behind Sapphire while Kaitlin looked like Lily she didn't have her temper she was meek and Sapphire had Lily's temper so she just let her deal with their mother or father she hated that she was the older twin and she let her younger twin take over but it was always like that since they were little.

Sapphire didn't get angry she said ''We are going to the ball we bought the dresses with our money Uncle Remus gave us'' she finished curling her hair using a spell she had found in a magazine she had read a while ago. She put Kat's hair in a high ponytail and straightened the normally curly red hair. Kat looked at her twin in the mirror and smiled softly at her and Sapphire said ''If that's all you're here for can you move so we can go to the Ball with our date.''

Lily opened and closed her mouth and she said ''Draco Malfoy is a death eater he could but Junior in danger we are a light family I have tolerated you being in Ravenclaw house but dating a death eater is unacceptable.''

Kat stood up and said ''You have ignored us since we came to into this world and you have the nerve to say Draco is a death eater yes his father was one but you can't blame the child for their parents he's nice to us even when JJ is a arsehole to him we only need Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius we have had them a parents since we were born you have ignored us or put us with the house elves we don't need you!'' she grabbed Sapphire's hand and pushed past their mother and Sapphire's eyes were wide and she looked at Kat with pride.

She said ''Yeah what she said'' Kat giggled softly still walking down the stairs Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of the room with his hair free from any gel to make it slicked back like usual.

Draco Malfoy cast a Tempus spell and it was 7:45 they had to be there at 8 so the champions could come in at 8:30 he looked up and saw the girls walking down the stairs he said ''Hello are you ready yet'' he had been there for 15 minutes he mumbled ''Woman'' not factoring in that he had took an hour and a half to get ready.

The twin's grinned at him and said ''We are done'' at the same time. Draco noticed they did that but the Weasley twins did it to so maybe it was a twin thing.

Draco said softly ''You two look beautiful''

Sapphire said ''Thank you''

Kat's cheeks turned red and she whispered ''Thank you Draco''

Draco put his arms out and said ''Shall we go'' and the twin's interlocked arms with him and they walked towards the door.

Lily ran down the stairs she said ''If you walk out that door you won't be Potter's anymore!''

Sapphire said ''Fine'' and kept going.

Draco stopped for a second and said ''We don't have to go…''

Kat said ''We want to go to the Ball with you Draco.'' Draco looked at them and then nodded stiffly and kept going with the two girl's he looked at each one of them and they walked with their heads held high no doubt in their faces and Draco's heartbeat quickened and he looked forward too.

An hour Earlier with Haku

Haku sighed softly he was alone getting ready in his room there was a hissing sound and he looked and saw a large snake moving into the window of his bedroom it hissed ''_It's very cold out there I should hide in here until it get's warmer._''

Haku said ''_Your welcome to stay here if you wish_''

The snake looked up in shock and it hissed ''_A speaker of snake language amazing can I stay with you_''

Haku blinked and said ''_Of course you can I'm speaking dragon I guess it's a little like your tongue I can understand you your speaking just has deeper s's_''

The snake hissed ''_I wish to stay with you, you shall be my human you are pretty like me_'' the snake was beautiful she was red and white with sliver eyes and some of her scales glittered in the light''

Haku grinned and said ''_I'm glad you think I'm beautiful you are stunning_''

The snake preened and said ''_I know_''

Haku said ''_I'm going somewhere chilly so you can stay here do you want something to eat_''

The snake thought about it and said ''_No thank you I'm fine you go have fun with your mates they are outside waiting_'' just then there was a knock on the front door to the apartment.

Haku ran down the stairs and Natsu went to open it and Haku squealed ''I'll get it!'' and ran faster skating on ice to get their first Natsu had his tie almost done he shrugged and turned back to go to their room.

Fred and George were about to knock again when the door opened and Haku said ''Hi Fred George'' standing on his tip toes and kissing their cheeks. Fred grinned and handed him the flowers and Haku looked at the Roses that had Cherry Blossoms on the sides. Haku whispered ''These are amazing''

George said ''I made the charms''

Fred said ''But I applied them to the flowers.''

Haku grinned at them and said ''Well thank you both of you''

George handed him a box of chocolates and he read what was inside and opened them and trying an orange cream filled one and said ''These tastes good'' he ran inside and put his gifts inside and walked out with the twin's. The twin's walked out with him and they met Kat and Sapphire along with Draco.

Draco said ''Haku''

Haku grinned and said ''Dragon!'' and hugged him and then went to his all but sisters and did the same.

He walked away with them and Draco grunted ''Weasley's''

The twin's said ''Malfoy'' they walked into the room and saw Harry and Natsu and Gray walking in and they walked over and Harry went to his siblings and hugged them and sat down with them. 


	9. Chapter 9 Yule Ball Part Two

An Ice Slayer's Past

Chapter Nine- Yule Ball Part Two

Fred and George walked over and said ''May we have this dance''

Haku pretended to think about it and said ''Um'' and then grinned and said ''Of course'' taking both of their hands. They lead him onto the dance floor and Haku danced with George first and Fred danced with Angelia and they changed partner's and Haku yelped when Fred lifted him and Haku giggled. He was twirled back to George and George placed a hand on his waist and Haku looked up into his eyes and he grinned and George smiled back at him.

Harrison sat with his mates they had already danced together a few minutes after they had arrived, he started to drink his punch. It smelled off and he took Natsu's and sniffed and said ''Natsu smell mine.''

Natsu sniffed the cup and frowned and said ''It smells strange''

Gray said ''I'll get you a new one don't ask an elf to get your drinks anymore'' Harrison nodded and put the cup down and Gray froze it so it wouldn't be drinkable. Gray got up and went to get Harrison a new drink by hand.

Harrison watched his little brother enjoy dancing at one point he was dancing with Angelina. He looked for his other siblings and the twin's were dancing with Draco the music changed to a live band and everyone went crazy Harrison watched Haku stand there for a second until Fred and George went over and showed him what to do and Haku grinned and then started jumping too and nodding his head to the music. Harrison snickered and Haku looked at him and he beckoned him over and Harrison lifted his glass Gray had just put down in front of him. Haku pouted and went back to dancing with his twin's.

Albus Dumbledore's glass shattered in his hands the compulsion potions were in that glass he needed Harry to compete in the tournament. He growled and Lily said ''Headmaster''

Albus smiled at her and said ''I'm fine my dear girl my grip must have slipped.'' Lily nodded she looked at JJ and saw him pouting sitting beside Ron Ginny was waiting for him to ask her to dance. Lily looked where her son was looking and saw the boy that came though the cup with Harry dancing with the Weasley twin's. She looked at her husband and he was looking at the same thing as she was doing, they would talk to Jr when they could.

JJ growled why didn't he want to go to the Yule ball with him. The Weasley's were a poor family he didn't understand why Haku would pick them instead of the boy-who-lived he was in the Triwizard Tournament for merlin's sake. He looked at Ginny sure she was pretty and he had wanted to date her before but that was before new meat showed up. Haku was a boy sure but there were potion's that allowed wizards to carry children or they could use a surrogate witch and pay her off I mean she would be carrying his baby. He would just have to try harder I mean it worked with his mum and dad Lily had hated his father and then they grew to love one another maybe he could ask his parents to have a betrothal contract made between them it happened all the time. He nodded to himself and stood up and said ''Let's dance Ginny'' Ginny looked up at him in shock and she grinned and nodded happily and took his hand and they went to the dance floor.

He stood behind Haku and Haku was talking to Fred he yelled ''This is so fun music isn't like this back home! I have never heard this kind''

Fred said ''It's kind of like Rock that's what the muggles call it'' Haku whooped and went to Fred and kissed him on the lips.

Fred stumbled and kissed him back and Haku pulled back and squeaked ''Sorry!''

Fred said ''There's nothing to be sorry for'' Haku grinned and he took his hand and then grabbed George's and they left the dance floor and Haku kissed George's cheek. They sat down and George quickly pulled Haku in his lap and Haku grinned at him and snuggled back against his chest and took a drink of his juice.

Draco Kat and Sapphire danced until the end of the song and they walked over to the table and fell into their chairs. Draco mumbled ''Never again!'' the twin's giggled at him.

Kat said ''How very un-Slytherin of you Draco''

Draco groaned ''Don't care right now tell me when someone starts looking''

Sapphire giggled and said ''Of course'' Draco opened an eye and smiled at them softly and then put his head back on the table.

Haku giggled at Draco and Draco looked at him and said ''I saw you dancing Haku''

Haku said ''It was fun'' he was playing with George's finger's still laying back against him. He yawned softly.

Harrison said ''It's time to go huh''

Haku mumbled ''Not yet Onīsan''

Harrison said ''Yes now come on Haku'' Haku kissed Fred and George on the cheeks.

Fred said ''We can walk with you''

Haku grinned and said ''Ok''

Harrison stood up and Natsu and Gray followed and Harrison kissed his sisters on the foreheads and said ''I will see you two later.''

Kat and Sapphire said ''Ok Harry!'' at the same time.

Haku said ''Bye Dragon''

Draco said ''Goodnight Haku'' Haku grinned and took Fred and George's hand and they left the dance some of the other couples were leaving too. Haku jumped on Harrison's back and laid his head on Harry's back and yawned softly and snuggled his head into Harry's neck. Harrison looked back at him and smiled at him.


	10. Chapter 10 Second Task

Chapter Ten- Second Task

Haku stood outside of Fred and George's classroom he was supposed to walk with them to the second task and help them gather some more bets from people who hadn't but wanted to. He closed his eyes and there was a cough and Haku opened an eye and saw Lily Potter and he said ''Yes.''

Lily said ''The headmaster would like to see you sweetheart.''

Haku's eyes narrowed and he said ''I should go get my brother then he's my guardian.''

He stepped from the wall and he heard ''Stupefy'' he turned and saw two judges behind him one with his wand raised.

Barty Crouch or something. He went down and Lily caught him and said ''Did you have to hit him so hard I would like him to wake up to see that it was JJ who saved him.'' She ran her finger's though his hair.

Haku could see feel and hear the bell rang and Haku screamed in his head ''Fred George Onīsan!''

Harrison was sitting with Draco in potion's when he heard Haku's voice in his head he stood up and Severus said ''Mr. Potter''

Harrison said ''That is not my name'' he frowned at him and looked at Natsu and Gray and said ''We have to find Haku.'' Natsu and Gray followed him and Natsu said ''He told me he was going to meet the twins.''

George ran out of the classroom after the bell rang, he felt something was wrong Fred said ''You feel it too.''

George looked at his twin and said ''Something's wrong with Haku I don't know what''

Harrison reached them first and said ''Where's my brother he was on his way to meet you two and then I heard him though our bond he screamed my name and yours what's going on?''

Fred said ''We haven't seen him today yet'' George nodded and the air dropped in temperature everyone could see their breath.

Natsu walked over and said ''Harri we will find him don't worry''

Harrison asked ''Can you smell him?''

Natsu answered ''I can smell him he was here'' he walked to where Fred was standing and said ''Move'' Fred moved out of the way and Natsu went back to sniffing he said ''He was here for a good while and then there's three different smells'' he took a deeper inhale he growled ''I have smelled it before but I can't put a name to them.'' Gray said ''We can split up into groups Fred George check the tower's we will check the dungeons and our apartment we meet up at the great hall we have to go to the task soon'' the groups spilt up and went to their assigned places.

Two hours later

Haku was cold under the water he was used to the cold. A merman swam in front of him and said ''Interesting your still awake little one''

Haku blinked and the merman said ''You shall be rescued soon the audience will be watching'' Haku's eyes widened he was part of the task he looked and saw Cho Chang, Hermione and pretty girl his age maybe Kat and Sapphire's age. Haku tried to tell them that this was a mistake but the merman swam off after making sure he couldn't move.

Harrison was pacing in front of the great hall he could feel his inner magic stirring Natsu said ''Harri''

Harrison growled ''I'm fine!'' Natsu when angry yelled so did Gray when Harrison got angry, he went deadly silent until he blew a fuse. Harrison looked when Fred and George came back without his brother Harrison's mouth snapped shut with the clicking of his teeth.

George said ''We couldn't find him.''

Sapphire and Kat ran over with Draco and Kat said ''Harri'' Harrison didn't answer he just kept looking around with his eyes.

Sapphire answered ''What's wrong?''

Gray answered growling ''Haku's missing''

Kat whispered ''Cho is missing to along with Fleur's little sister and Hermione I heard Ron complaining about it.''

Dumbledore's cheery voice said ''It's time for the second task please head towards Black Lake were the teachers will be waiting to take you to the stands.''

Lily and James Potter sat in the teachers stand and then they saw Sirius and Remus the twin's squealed ''Sirius Remus!'' Remus grinned at them and they ran over and pounced him. Remus chuckled at them and Sirius was staring at Harrison.

He said ''Harry'' Harrison was staring at the lake in shock he saw his baby brother tied up underwater.

James said ''It's part of the tournament Harrison he's fine.'' The temperature dropped and the stands shook everyone started looking for dementor's and then Harrison roared it shook the stands it was like a dragon's roar.

He jumped down into the water and hit ice it froze underneath his feet he walked to where he could see his brother and jumped down into the water.

Natsu hissed ''You kidnapped Haku for your little game!''

Gray said ''Natsu''

Natsu screamed ''Fire Dragon's Claw!'' fire came rushing towards them then it went cold.

Gray growled ''Ice-Make Wall!''

The judges were protected by a wall made of ice. Natsu growled ''Gray!''

Gray hissed ''You can't kill them''

A voice said ''Gray I need some ice'' Gray turned and Harrison had Haku in his arms the water was still frozen.

He looked at Natsu and said ''Melt the ice please Natsu''

Natsu nodded ''Fire Dragon's Roar'' Natsu blew a breath of fire and the ice melted instantly.

He walked over to Sirius and said ''Undo this'' Sirius was staring at his godson in shock and he nodded and he undid the stupefy on the child.

Haku took a breath and he looked around and said ''Onīsan!'' and hugged him tightly around his neck.

Harrison kissed his forehead and said ''I'm here shh''

Gray walked over with a brick of ice and Haku took it and ate it and his eyes glowed blue and he jumped from Harrison's arms and created a snowfall and he grinned and said ''I'm fine it was cold down there so it didn't really harm me''

Harrison said ''Come on we are going to the apartment and you aren't leaving for the weekend'' he threw Haku over his shoulder and walked away leaving both set of twin's and his mates behind.

Haku groaned ''Harri!'' Harrison ignored him and everyone parted for him like the red sea shocked at the display of strange magic. Natsu and Gray ran after them and Haku asked ''Can Fred and George come?'' Harrison bit his bottom lip and growled.

Gray said ''They did help''

Harrison hissed ''Fine'' the two red head's ran over to them when they heard that.


	11. Chapter 11 Snakes and Dream's

An Ice Slayer's Past

Chapter Eleven- Snakes and Dream's

Voldemort sat in his highbacked chair in this weak as a baby form he needed to get his strength back he needed Harrison Potter and the boy had somehow unentered his name from the goblet of fire. He growled he was going to have to use the other boy the weak one if it hadn't been for Dumbledore, he would have killed the boy in his first year. To think everyone thought that that coward was the boy who lived how stupid was the wizardry world. He shook his head and became dizzy. He hissed softly and then wormtail walked in followed by Nagini the snake slithered into the chair and hissed ''_**Master the boy iss so powerful the youngling can speak to ssnakess**_''

Voldemort hummed and hissed ''_**I want to speak to the boy's after the Tourtment I can speak to them once I have a body watch the younger one Haku I believe that's hiss name**_'' Nagini nodded and slithered out.

Nagini slithered into the boy's room and another snake hissed ''_**Who's there?**_''

Nagini hissed ''_**I am called Nagini**_'' she looked and saw the other snakes head peaking over the side of the bed. The snake was a Basilisk a baby Basilisk but still dangerous.

The Basilisk hissed ''_**My wonderful master hass named me Aroura**_'' Nagini slithered onto the bed and Aroura hissed softly she could tell she was poisonous Nagini hissed ''_**I don't want to hurt your master**_'' Aroura's eyes narrowed and then she laid back on top of her sleeping master.

Haku hummed in his sleep and his hand ran down her back and Aroura hissed in pleasure and then went back to watching Nagini and she hissed ''_**Good**_.''

Harrison was sleeping in between his mates Gray was still awake and reading Natsu was snoring and stretched out. Harrison woke up and saw that he was standing to the side watching a weakened baby talk to a fat rat type man. The baby stopped and said ''It seems like I won't have to wait hello Harrison Potter'' Harrison gasped bolting up in bed.

Natsu woke up and said ''Whatz it Harri''

Gray asked ''Are you ok?''

Harrison answered ''There was a baby type thing it had snake like features it was talking to a fat rat like man it was like a vision or a dream but it he knew I was there'' he rubbed his scar that was under his bangs. His hand came back with blood on it. Natsu took his hand and looked at the blood and Gray moved his bangs and Gray put ice on the scar and Harrison sighed in relief when it stopped throbbing.

Gray kissed his lips and said ''Better''

Harrison nodded and Natsu said ''Are you ok though?''

Harrison said ''He didn't hurt me I could feel what he was feeling he wanted to speak to me but I was too shocked that he was talking to me and I bolted up waking up in the process.'' Harrison got up and said ''I need to check on Haku'' he kissed both of them on the lips and walked out of the room and down the hall to the room and heard hissing.

He looked into the room and saw two snakes one was on Haku and the huge snake was on the foot of his bed Haku was sleeping. Harrison walked in and the snakes hissed at him and Haku bolted up catching the snake on him and he yelped ''Onīsan close your eyes now!'' Harrison did as he was told and Haku hissed ''_**Don't kill my brother Aroura he didn't know about you who are you?**_'' looking at the bigger snake.

Aroura hissed ''_**I'm sorry Master I didn't know I won't kill him he can open his eyes**_''

Harrison opened his eyes and said ''Ok What's going on here and how can I understand her.''

Haku said ''We can speak dragon it's close to the snake language''

Harrison nodded and asked ''Ok why are there two snakes in your bed?''

Haku hummed ''I invited Aroura to stay with me and the other one just came into the room I guess Aroura's mine she's a Basilisk isn't she beautiful''

Harrison said ''I guess she is beautiful'' he ran a finger over her head and Aroura hissed in pleasure and sniffed him with her tongue. Harrison snickered it felt strange.

The huge snake said ''_**My name is Nagini my master told me to watch the one that could speak snake the little one was bragging to the other snakes about her new master when she was out hunting so I had to follow her**_''

Aroura hissed ''_**I'm ssorry I didn't know the others would spread the story**_''

Harrison asked ''_**Who is your master Nagini?**_''

Nagini hissed ''_**My master is Lord Voldemort he just wants to talk with you Harrison Potter**_''

Harrison stood and said ''I will think on it now you need to leave Haku needs sleep.'' Nagini nodded bobbing her head and she left the way she came from. Harrison closed the window so no other things would come into Haku's bedroom namely two twins.

Haku said ''Night big brother''

Harrison smiled at him and said ''Good night little one'' and kissed his forehead and Harrison hummed softly and closed the door to the bedroom and Haku snuggled up in his blankets and went back to sleep. Aroura curled up on his forehead and fell asleep also. Harrison walked back in his room and his mates were sleeping.

He climbed into the bed between them and Gray wrapped an arm around him and grunted ''Night love''

Harrison said ''Night Gray'' and kissed his cheek and Natsu rolled over and wrapped an arm around Harrison's waist and went back to snoring.

Harrison said ''Night to you to Natsu''

Natsu grunted ''Night Harri'' Harrison grinned and got comfortable between them and sighed softly and fell back to sleep he didn't have anymore freaky dream like vision's.


	12. Chapter 12 Haku's and Harrison's Past

Chapter Twelve- Haku's and Harrison's Past and Planning

Harrison sighed and yawned and woke up before his mates he walked over to the desk where the books Gray had checked out from the library. He looked at the title ''World jumping throughout the ages.'' He picked up the book and started to read while he was getting ready. He needed to find a way to get home and he had a feeling it had to do with the cup that brought them there but they couldn't get to it so they had to resort to reading books on time travel and world jumping.

He said ''Vail of death'' he walked out of his room and Haru was in the living room and he saw the twin's with him Haru was in the middle of them he said ''What's the vail of Death?''

Fred looked up at him and said ''It's in the mystery of magic near the hall of prophies we haven't been there but dad has''

George nodded and said ''It's said to kill anyone who touches it then sucks them in.''

Harrison hummed and nodded and said ''I wonder if we could use the veil of Death as a way to get back home, I would have to read more about it maybe ask the goblins about it.''

George said ''It's the last task today soon we will get to go home''

Harrison hummed and said ''We will have to find a place to stay after school let's out, he sighed softly.''

Haku said ''Can we go to breakfast please I'm starving''

Harrison said ''Come on then let's go''

Natsu and Gray walked into the living room and Gray said ''I have to turn back in the book to the library today love.'' Harrison handed him the book and Gray said ''Come on Natsu let's go''

Natsu groaned ''I'm starving!''

Gray looked at him and said ''We will meet them at the great hall fire breath.'' Natsu sighed and nodded and followed Gray from the room. Harrison said ''Come on you three'' and Fred George and Haku followed him out of the room and they walked down the stairs and saw Sapphire and Kat exiting their dorm area.

Kat grinned when she saw Harrison and she said ''Harry!'' and Harrison smiled when she called for him and he yelped when she latched onto him.

Harry said ''Your chocking me Kat'' Kat loosened his grip on his neck.

She said ''Sorry Harry'' and Harrison rubbed her head and smiled at her and said ''It's ok Kat'' and he looked at Sapphire.

She smiled at him and said ''Your so cool'' it had been two weeks since the last task and Harrison had stayed in their room for the most part everyone was staring at them every time, they saw them in the hallways.

Harrison smiled at them and said ''Thank you I'm just protective of Haku that's all''

Haku mumbled ''I don't need protecting geez'' he huffed and Harrison smiled at him and Haku looked away from his older brother when Harrison looked at him with a look of protection like he always did. Harrison walked away with his sister's and Sapphire was asking question's a mile a minute about his magic. Haku looked at his mates and smiled at them and said ''I want to sit with you two today.''

Fred and George interlocked arms with him and said ''Anything for you!'' Haku grinned at them and they walked into the great hall and Harrison was over at the Slytherin table with the twin's and Draco. Fred and George sat in front of their best friend Lee and Lee looked at the boy who his friends kept talking about whenever they were in their dorm.

Lee said ''Lee Jordan'' and held out his hand.

Haku smiled and said ''Haku I don't have a last name because I was raised by a dragon.''

Lee smiled at him and said ''You were.''

Haku nodded and said ''My mother was an ice dragon named Polaris she was as big as this great hall when my parents and their town were killed by another beast I survived she found me and took me to her cave when I was One I found Harry in the water and mother came to help him. She disappeared when I was four all of the dragon's did Harry was 7 and so was Natsu when his dragon father disappeared.''

The twin's said ''Are you ok?''

Haku said ''Yeah I'm fine I have Gray and Harry to teach me ice magic we are called Dragon slayer's back home we have been given the gift of dragon like magic Harrison was older then me so he learned it faster then me but that's fine I don't mind.'' He snuggled between the twin's and sighed happily. Fred and George smiled at him and then rubbed his head softly. Fred and George and Haku ate their food to their fill and they left the great hall and went out to Black Lake. Haku said ''Look'' and he raised his hand and a sphere of water floated out of the lake and it floated over to Haku and Haku touched the Sphere and it froze on the outside and remained water and flowing on the inside. He grinned and handed the sphere to George and

George whispered ''Amazing if we could get something on the inside like a design or something, we could sell this in our shop the girl's will go wild for it.''

Haku wiggled his fingers and a rose made of ice floated on the inside and Fred said ''Show off'' Haku giggled at him they laid down on the hill and Haku put his feet in the water and sighed happily. George and Fred wrapped their arms around the boy and he smiled at them.

Harrison looked at his mates in the library and he walked over and Gary said ''We found something that might work but we would need to test it on the veil of death and create some runes. It's doable if we have the resources to do it.''

Harrison said ''I think I could ask someone to help us Voldemort may be able to get us into the Ministry and so we can study the veil.''

Natsu asked ''Are you sure?''

Harrison said ''Yes I'm sure I want to talk to him'' Natsu and Gray nodded with acceptance.


	13. Final Task

Chapter Thirteen- The Final Task

Voldemort looked at the boy tied to his father's grave. James Jr whimpered softly and Voldemort looked at Wormtail and rasped ''Do the ritual Pettigrew.'' Pettigrew lit the fire under the caldron.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son.'' A bone floated from the ground and into the bubbling potion. ''Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master.'' Pettigrew cut off his own hand and added it to the potion. ''Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

He looked at James Jr and walked over and James said ''Don't touch me you disgusting…'' he cried out when the knife entered his arm he didn't cry though he was a Gryffindor after all he looked over at Cedric's body he didn't feel bad for the older boy at all. James Jr remembered how they had grabbed the cup together.

Flashback

James Jr gulped looking at the huge maze he looked at Cedric Diggory who was in first place James Jr was in second place Krum in third and Fleur in fourth. James watched the maze close up behind him and gulped and then carefully started to walk into the maze he had to deal with a Boggart in the form of a Dementor. He said ''Expecto Patronum!'' a little mist came from his wand and he growled ''Expecto Patronum!'' and then a stag finally popped out of the wand and weakly charged at the Dementor and James Jr ran off.

He came across Victor Krum his eyes glazed over and he just stared at him and James Jr saw a blond underneath the hedge he walked past Krum and Krum didn't move just watched him and James Jr ran by him and Krum just watched him leave. James kept running and running he heard Cedric fighting Krum and he saw two red sparks get sent up into the air from behind him. James grinned he was in first place he was going to win. He heard running and saw Cedric behind him and he kept running.

Cedric and James Jr ran to the cup at the same time and James and Cedric grabbed for the cup and there was a pulling sensation on their navel's and they landed beside one another. Cedric said ''Is this part of the tournament?''

James said ''No I don't think so'' and they both dogged the spell coming towards them.

Cedric said ''We have to get the cup back I'll run for the cup and you cover me do you understand''

James nodded and Cedric stood and James stood also and they ran for the cup and James gasped when he was stupefied Cedric went back for him and a voice hissed ''Kill the spare Wormtail.'' There was a shout ''Avada Kedavra!'' it hit Cedric in the chest and his body fell to the ground.

Back to Now

James watched as his blood was added last to the potion. Peter then picked up the wiggling tiny body and dropped it inside of the potion. The potion bubbled and bubbled and there was a explosion and the cauldron was gone in it's place was a man he didn't look like the snake like creature everyone assumed Voldemort looked like. He had absorbed two of his horcrux's so he looked human but he had snake like red eyes once he had Bellatrix and the Lestrange brother's he could absorb the cup Horcrux.

He said ''Ah the boy who lived'' he said it with sarcasm he looked at Peter with distain and hissed ''My wand'' he couldn't wait to feed the little rat to his beloved Nagini but maybe he shouldn't it would give her a belly ache. He hissed ''Give me your arm'' Peter gave him the handless one and Voldemort growled ''The other one you idiot!'' and Peter whimpered and gave him the other arm with the dark mark.

Voldemort put the wand to Peter's arm and called forth his follower's the one's who could come to him came in an instant. He looked at his followers and said ''Welcome, my friends. Thirteen years it's been, and yet, here you stand before me, as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself... disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. He unmasks the Death Eaters one by one and as he does they fall to their knees Crabbe! Macnair! Goyle! Not even you, Lucius. He pulls off Lucius' mask who falls to his knees. James said ''I knew it'' and Voldemort looked at James Jr and said ''I forgot you where Potter do you want to know something Potter.''

He walked over to James Jr and said ''You are not the boy who lived'' James Jr opened his mouth to deny it and Voldemort smirked and said ''Deny it all you like Potter but I know the truth, your baby brother is the true boy who lived. You did what any other child would do you cried while your brother stared me down and when I cast the killing curse at you to shut you up, he protected you I don't know it wasn't your mother's love because she ran to you and left little Harry to fiend for himself she forgot about him but I will find out how he survived I'll even let you keep pretended to be the boy who lived.'' He cut the rope holding the teenager up and said ''You've been taught to duel correct.'' He turned and James Jr ran away and Voldemort growled and the deatheater's started to fire curses at the boy and Voldemort hissed ''Let him go get the boy's body back to the arena.''

James landed back in front of the crowd and everyone started to clap. Harrison looked at his brother without Cedric he saw that he was hurt and he said ''I wonder what happened to him.'' Cedric's body appeared next to him with a silent pop and the music stopped when he didn't stand up James cried ''He's back he's back.''

Dumbledore Lily and James Potter ran over to him Kat and Sapphire were sitting in between their godparents Sirius and Remus who arrived towards the middle of the task. James was taken away by his parents and the headmaster. Cedric's father cried ''My boy, My boy that's my son!''

Harrison felt Haku grip his hand and he looked at his baby brother and Haku's face was wet Harrison pulled his head towards his shoulder and Harrison said ''It's ok''

Haku whispered ''Did Voldemort do that?''

Harrison said ''I'm going to find out Haku if he did then I won't negotiate with him I promise.'' Haku nodded at his brother.


	14. Chapter 14 Sirius and Remus Part 1

An Ice Slayer's Past

Chapter Twelve- Sirius and Remus Part One

AN

I'm sorry I didn't update last week I got a flu shot and guess what I got the flu like right after so yeah, I'm still a bit sick but I wanted to update at least some of my stories here and on my AO3 page (Iloveslash1996). I just wanted to apologize and let you know I haven't forgotten about my story anyway here's the next chapter. Also I just wanted to add I have read this story over and I have some spelling mistakes that I didn't notice before I posted the chapter's I'm sorry I know I hate when I read stories and there are spelling mistakes so I will try to edit them out when I'm feeling better.

….

Sirius and Remus looked at Harrison and sat down in front of him and his mates. Sirius grinned and said ''Remus and I have been looking for you since we found out about Lily and James giving you away, they refused to tell us and by the time we found out about Petunia you were thought to be dead.''

Harry said ''I know Sapphire and Kat told me I remember you guys'' Sirius stood up and walked over and Harrison stood up and hugged him around the waist. He whispered ''I missed you Padfoot'' Sirius looked down at him and smiled and put his cheek on top of Harry's head.

He mumbled ''I missed you so much Harry'' he sighed happily and looked at Remus. Sirius said ''So are you staying after Hogwarts let's out.''

Harry sighed and sat back down and said ''We are going to have to I haven't figured out a way to get us home yet I have an idea but I would have to test the theory first.''

Sirius looked at his mate and Remus said ''Would you like to stay with us in Grimmauld Place it's in London and we were planning on going to America as a vacation of sorts with the girl's maybe they have more books on the subject''

Harrison's eyes widened and he said ''I would love to stay with you guys.''

Sirius said ''Your mates can come to there's plenty of room at the townhouse.''

Harrison looked at Gray and Natsu and the two boys were glaring holes at one another and Harrison snapped his finger's and Gray and Natsu jumped and looked at Harrison and said ''Yes Harry'' at the same time.

Harrison said ''My godparents told us that we could stay with them over the break'' sighing what he wouldn't give to have Erza with them she would have the boy's getting along for a moment or longer just as long as she was facing them. He looked at his godparents and said ''They are always fighting with each other''

Remus said ''Well they are fire and ice''

Harrison grinned and said ''I agree with you Remus'' and Remus smiled at him.

Haku ran into the room and said ''The twin's want to meet Aroura''

Harrison said ''They can meet her on the train Haku don't take her out of the apartment until then''

Haku groaned ''Ok!'' and then ran back out of the apartment.

Sirius said ''So that's Sapphire's and Kat's new best friend''

Harrison groaned ''Yes they Haku tells them embarrassing stories about me and the girl's love it.''

Sapphire and Kat ran into the apartment and Haku followed them they jumped Remus and said ''Uncle Moony!''

Remus chuckled and said ''My Pup's'' and kissed their head's Haku stood off to the side watching them he didn't know these people he's seen them at the second task but he didn't know them so he was nervous.

Sirius looked at the small boy off to the side watching them. Sirius walked over and Harrison walked over and said ''This is my brother Haku we were raised together''

Sirius smiled at Haku and said ''My name is Sirius Black I'm Harry's godfather.''

Haku grabbed onto Harrison's arm and whispered ''Is he going to take you away Onīsan?''

Sirius said ''I'm not going to take Harrison from you Haku I promise''

Haku looked at him and nodded and whispered ''Okay.''

Harrison said ''We are staying with them when school let's out.''

Haku said ''Ok''

The twin's walked over and said ''Can we see your snake?'' Haku grinned and nodded and ran off to his room and ran back with a snake wrapped around his neck.

Aurora hissed '_**'What's going on? Why am I out here?**_''

Haku said ''_**My friends want to meet you they are Harry's biological sister's Sapphire and Kat**_''

Sirius asked ''You're a Parseltongue?''

Harrison said ''No it's Dragon's speak it sounds like your Parseltongue so we can understand snakes.''

Sirius and Remus said at the same time ''You understand Dragon's''

Harrison said ''We were raised by a dragon so yes we can'' Sirius and Remus's eyes widened Harrison said ''We will explain later'' Remus nodded in acceptance Sirius wanted to know more and Remus looked at him and Sirius knew that look and pouted like a child.

He huffed ''Fine later'' and Harrison snickered and Haku was showing his snake to the twin's happily. They were petting the beautiful snake and cooing at her and Aroura hissed with happiness when they were talking about her beautiful color's. Sirius said ''We should go we were supposed to meet with Dumbledore first but we decided to see you first Harry''

Remus nodded and Harrison smiled at them and hugged him and said ''Thank you Padfoot Moony.''

Haku's eyes widened ''Your Padfoot and Moony from the Marauders Fred and George told me about them you two are their hero's they have your map they won't believe who you are I have to tell them'' and ran off putting his snake in Harrison's hands as he ran out. Sirius and Remus laughed at the young teen.

Remus said ''We should go Pads''

Sirius nodded and said ''We will be on Platform 9¾ waiting for you guys'' Harrison nodded and Sirius walked over to Natsu and Gray and held out his hand and Natsu shook his hand. Gray did the same and Sirius said ''It was good to meet you two.''

Gray said ''You too sir'' and Natsu nodded and Sirius and Remus left the apartment going to Dumbledore's office.


	15. Chapter 15 Remus and Sirius Part 2

Chapter Fifteen- Remus and Sirius Part 2

Sirius and Remus walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office and walked into the office and they saw Lily and James and James Jr. Sirius sat down and Remus followed and sat down and Dumbledore said ''Your mission boy's.''

Remus said ''The werewolves are joining You-know-who''

Sirius said ''So are the Veela's and the fairies.''

Dumbledore sighed and said ''Well we can try again this summer then''

Sirius shook his head and said ''We are taking the girl's and Harrison and the other's on vacation this summer we sent you the letter when we got back to England and we have already bought the portkey's and everything else so we can't cancel.''

Remus nodded and Dumbledore said ''My dear boy…''

Sirius said ''It's not my fault you didn't read the letter I don't care what you have to say about it.''

Lily said ''You didn't ask us if you could take our children…''

Remus said ''I did ask to take the girl's before school and you said I could and Harrison has been gone for years I think if Sirius really wanted to, he could get custody of Harry if you want to fight that.''

Sirius grinned at his mate and said ''Anything else'' and he stood up and said ''Have a nice summer headmaster Lily James J.J'' he took Remus's hand and walked out of the office.

Sirius and Remus walked into the ministry and they had to pick up their portkey's to America they still had to find a place to stay in America Sirius wanted to rent a pent house apartment for them to stay in for the vacation Remus didn't mind where they stayed. Sirius was planning on a huge trip and a camping trip for on the full moon. Sirius had done his muggle world research and had planned a camping trip in Yellowstone National Park. They were going to New York Atlanta and Washington DC each had their own magical district.

Sirius walked into the International department and he saw fire places and they had the names of the countries on the wall above the fire places. He walked over to the desk and said ''Sirius Black''

The woman looked up and said ''Five International Portkey's''

Sirius said ''I'm going to have to Five more'' the woman nodded and said ''That would be another 1,000 galleon's then'' Sirius nodded and pulled out his book and signed the slip of paper for the galleon's to be taken from his account at Gringotts's.

The woman took out a seal and put it against the slip of paper. It disappeared and she handed him the portkey's and he said ''Thank you'' and he walked out of the office with his mate.

Remus said ''We still have to call to step up an apartment in New York DC and Atlanta''

Sirius groaned and said ''Can't we just go to sleep Moony?''

Remus chuckled ''Nope let's go to Gringotts maybe they can make it easier''

Sirius said ''Alright then'' they headed to the big white building at the end of the street and walked inside to get everything set up.

A week later

Sirius and Remus stood on Platform 9¾ waiting for the train to arrive they looked and saw the Weasley parents standing next to Lily and James Potter. Sirius mumbled ''Great the loud mouth is here''

Remus hit Sirius in the side and grunted ''Hush she might hear you'' Sirius snickered and Remus smirked. The train arrived and he looked and saw J.J Ron and Ginny as they walked out and went to their parents. Kat and Sapphire ran out and they ran straight to Remus and hugged him and Remus rubbed their head's and said ''Hey Pup's.''

They said ''Hi Uncle Moony'' and then Harrison walked out with Gray and Natsu he looked around the platform and saw them.

Harrison smiled softly and walked over and he said ''Padfoot Moony.''

Sirius walked over and hugged him and said ''I missed you so much'' and Harrison blushed when Gray and Natsu snickered.

Harrison grumbled ''You two hush'' Natsu and Gray shut their mouths. Haku walked off the train with Fred and George and Lee.

Lee said ''I'll see you guys later'' he looked at Haku and said ''Later Haku'' and fist bumped the little guy.

Haku grinned ''Later Lee'' and Lee ran over to his parents and his little sister's were looking around with pure amazement on their faces. Molly walked over to the twin's and Haku and said ''Come on boy's let's go home''

Fred said ''We are going to Lee's house mum his parents already agreed to let us stay.''

Molly asked ''Why didn't I hear about this?''

Arthur walked over and said ''I let them Molly it's Lee's house they have been asking about this for a while now and I figured it would be fine.''

The twin's grinned at their dad and Arthur said ''Be good''

Fred and George said ''Of course we will'' and they kissed Haku's cheeks and said ''See you later Haku'' Haku grinned and nodded and then ran to his brother. Sirius and Remus were going to pick the twin's up from Lee's house the day before they left for America so they could come with them. Haku watched them leave with the Jordan's and he was chewing on his bottom lip he was going to miss them.

Harrison walked over and said ''Come on Haku'' and put out his hand and Haku grabbed it and left with his brother following Sirius and Remus and the other's threw the floo to the Black-Lupin home.


	16. Chapter 16 Talking

Chapter Sixteen- Talking

Sirius and Remus walked into their home and Sirius's mother opened her mouth and then closed it when she saw Harrison. She whispered ''You look like a Black''

Harrison looked at the portrait and Sirius said ''This is Harrison Potter well he's not a Potter anymore'' The woman said ''He must have gotten his look's from Dortha then he doesn't look like a Potter'' she sneered at that name.

She looked at the twin's said ''Hello girl's I heard from Abraxas that you two went to the dance with Draco Malfoy you two have good taste.''

Sirius hissed ''Mother!'' He looked at the children and said ''Come on let me show you around.'' The twin's ran off they didn't need to be shown around Haku blinked and followed his brother and Natsu and Gray. He was looking around with interest. He grinned when they were shown the green house outback he decided to stay and look at all the plants.

Aroura hissed from around his neck ''**_It's nice in here_**'' Haku hummed ''Would you like to stay here'' Aroura hissed ''**_I suppose it will be alright_**'' she slithered off his shoulders and slithered into the plant's. Haku went to the different plants and looked at them.

At the Jordan's

Fred and George were looking at the plans for their prank shop that they were planning on doing. They had made a lot of money betting on the winners of the Triwizard Tournament. Lee walked in and asked ''What are you two doing?'' he sat down on his bed behind the two-red head's.

Fred turned and said ''Planning our shop's layout.'' George nodded and put his wand on the tip of the paper and a 3D model of the store came up from the paper. Fred said ''Awesome Georgie you completed the charm.''

George said ''I did Haku helped me with the last part combined a couple of runes so technically it isn't a charm it's a rune. He likes to read about runes.''

Fred said ''Well show me how it works''

George said ''It recognizes magical signature's so all you have to do is pinch the area you want to see''

Lee said ''Awesome'' when George showed them Fred tried it and George showed him how to change the color's and furniture and display items. Fred and George with the input of Lee went back to designing the shop including the apartment upstairs. Lee asked the unspoken question he said ''What about Haku they are trying to get back to their world aren't they.''

Fred and George stopped instantly George said ''That's true.'' Fred looked at his brother and said ''We haven't talked to Haku about it yet.'' George nodded Lee looked at the twin's and they went back to planning their shop and apartment.

At the Black's

Harrison looked up from his book and saw Sirius walking in and he smiled at him and Harrison said ''Hello Siri.''

Sirius said ''Hey pup are you ready for our vacation we are leaving tomorrow afternoon.''

Harrison said ''I'm ready I can't wait to see America.'' Sirius nodded and sat down and Harrison said ''What else Siri?''

Sirius opened his mouth and sighed and then he said ''So your leaving again''

Harrison said ''Yes that's what I want to do I need to find my mother I have friends my family is back home. I will never stop trying to get back home.''

Sirius whispered ''I understand that but I love you Harrison I have been looking for you for years and now that I have found you I really haven't because you are trying to leave again what about your sister's they love you too.''

Harrison bit his bottom lip and whispered ''I don't want to talk about this anymore okay I haven't even found a way home yet Siri.'' Sirius nodded and stood up and rubbed Harrison's head and Harrison watched him leave. Harrison sighed and went back to reading and he then put the book down and sighed and thought about what Sirius said. He mumbled ''I have to find Polaris''

Natsu sat down in front of him and said ''I know how you feel Harri I do but if I had a family that wanted me I would stay with them.''

Harrison said ''Can we just relax Natsu'' Natsu nodded and patted the sofa and Harrison walked over and laid back and laid his head on Natsu's lap.

Natsu whispered ''Just know that I will be with you always I won't abandon you and I doubt Ice Princess would either we love you.''

Harrison felt Natsu start to run his finger's through his hair and Harrison said ''I love you guys too'' he closed his eyes and sighed softly falling asleep.

Natsu looked up and Gray was at the door smirking and Natsu growled ''Shut it Ice breath.'' Gray chuckled and said ''I'm going to find Haku'' and he walked away and Natsu rubbed his boyfriend's head softly. Natsu closed his eyes maybe a nap wouldn't be so bad.


	17. Chapter 17 Leaky Cauldron

Chapter Seventeen- Leaky Cauldron

Fred and George heard ''Fred George'' and they both were tackled and they fell to the ground and they looked and saw Haku above them and he grinned and said ''I missed you guys.''

Fred said ''We missed you too.'' George nodded and they hugged him and Haku kissed their cheeks and Gray walked over and picked Haku up by the back of his shirt and Haku went like a cat.

Harrison snickered and said ''Gray put him down.''

Gray huffed and said ''Fine'' and put the younger boy down and Harrison interlocked arms with the blue haired male.

He looked at the twin's and said ''Hello demon twin's'' he watched as Fred and George looked away from his little brother finally to look at them.

Their cheeks darkened and George said ''Hello Harri-Kin's''

Fred nodded and Harrison said ''Come on Sirius and Remus and the girls are waiting at the Leaky Cauldron.'' Fred and George waved to Lee and Lee grinned and waved back and said ''Bye Haku'' Haku grinned at the brown skinned teen and waved back happily.

Fred said ''Stand here'' and they stopped at the edge of the sidewalk and he held out his wand hand and a second later the Knight Bus was parked in front of them. He said ''This is the Knight Bus it will take you anywhere you need to go in the United Kingdom. All you have to do is stick out your wand hand to hail it.'' They walked onto the bus and Stan and Fred said ''Six ticket's'' the driver said ''3 galleon's and 15 sickles'' Fred put the money in the slot and it spat out six ticket's and Fred said ''Bottom level bed's I through 6'' they sat down and the bus shot off like a rocket.

George waved his wand and cast a sticking charm to everyone. Haku watched everything start to blend together and Harrison held a hand to his mouth and Natsu and Gray did the same two minutes later the bus stopped and George waved his wand and let them up and Natsu ran out of the bus and vomited on the side of the road. He groaned ''Never again!'' Harrison and Gray held him up.

Harrison said ''Natsu get's sick on any form of transportation.''

Fred reached into his pocket and said ''It will taste horrible but it will work promise'' Natsu frowned at the vial and took it hesitantly and down it and gagged but swallowed the potion.

He immediately felt amazing and he whispered ''Wow'' his eyes widened and said ''What is that stuff?''

Fred said ''A stomach soother it calms your stomach.''

Natsu said ''Thanks Fred''

The slightly taller twin nodded and said ''Your welcome'' they walked into the leaky cauldron and Sirius and Remus were at the bar with the twin's Draco Malfoy was standing with his mother.

Draco looked and smiled softly at Haku and Haku went over and grinned and said ''Hi Draco''

Draco nodded at him and said ''Haku this is my mother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black Mother this is my friend Haku.''

Narcissa grinned at him and said ''Hello dear aren't you a cute young boy'' Haku grinned at her and put his hand out and Narcissa took it and shook it and Haku kissed her hand and Narcissa smiled. She looked at Sirius and said ''Take care of my son Sirius.''

Sirius said ''Of course I will Cissy''

Narcissa hissed ''Don't call me that in public'' and turned on her heels and went to the Floo and called out her manor. Sirius looked at Draco and Draco was talking quietly to Haku with the twin's butting in every now and again.

Sirius said ''Okay come on kids let's go the portkey leave's in five minutes.'' Draco Haku Fred and George and the girls went into their group while Harrison Natsu and Gray along with Sirius and Remus followed after them.

Sirius and Remus lead them into a private room they had reserved there was a bucket in the room and Sirius handed them all their passes for the American ministry. Sirius said ''Everyone grab onto each other and step into the bucket.'' The teen's all did as they were told and stepped into the bucket and they were whisked away.

They all landed inside the American Ministry and they got their baring's and Sirius said ''Come on follow me try not to get lost.'' Haku grabbed onto Harrison's hand and Harrison smiled at him and rubbed his head and followed his godfather. Everyone looked around the busy ministry they a paper flew over their head's and then flew away towards another doorway. They saw Floo's that had New York Washington DC and other cities in America. Harrison was excited to see where they were going. Sirius said ''We are going to New York first and then traveling the muggle way to see the other states and their magical communities.''

They got their passes checked and they were going over to the Floo to New York City.

AN

Happy New Year you guys I hope you had a great holiday I will be trying to update sooner I was sick with a cold last week.


	18. Chapter 18 New York City

Chapter Eighteen- New York City

Sirius looked at the places in New York City that were several things to do Sirius said ''We are going to visit the Statue of liberty first and then we are going to the Bronx Zoo they have a magical creature zoo also and then we are going to Times Square they have a magical alley there also then Little Italy and last Central Park there is a magical department where we can go to our next destination California.'' Remus nodded and looked at the teen's and they were in their little group's looking at everything with wide eyes. Sirius said ''Come on follow us if you get lost stay in your groups, we will find you with a tracking charm on your passes do you guys understand.''

The group said ''Yes Sirius'' Sirius nodded and they started walking. Harrison was in the middle of Gray and Natsu. Draco was in the middle of Sapphire and Kat. Haku was in the middle of Fred and George. Fred and George were holding onto Haku so he wouldn't wonder off. They arrived at the Staten Island Ferry terminal and went to get their tickets to get to the Statue of Liberty. Sirius watched as Haku and Sapphire and Kat ran over to the edge of the boat and talked about the Ferry Harrison was sitting cross-legged looking at the water between his boyfriends. Fred and George were talking to Draco they were behind Haku and the girls. Remus walked over and asked ''Do you like New York Sirius?''

Sirius answered a bit unsure ''I don't know there are so many muggles here Remus'' Remus nodded in understanding and kept his eyes on the children. Sirius said ''Look you guys we are getting closer'' the teens all looked towards the statue. Thirty minutes later they stepped off the Ferry and Sirius said ''Go on then we meet back here in two hours when the Ferry goes back to the mainland'' Remus handed them their backpacks and the teens broke up into their groups.

With Harrison Natsu and Gray, they headed into the Visitor information Station they headed to the stairs to go to the torch exhibit. They walked to the second floor where the torch Area was located and saw the display features a collection of diagrams, drawings, cartoons, renderings and photographs of the torch over the course of the monument's history.

With Sapphire Kat and Draco Audio Tour of Liberty Island. That took them around the key attractions and sites on Liberty Island, and also, they walked through the monument they saw Harrison and Natsu on the balcony looking outside the monument. They went up to the crown and saw Haku Fred and George. Haku was pointing and talking quickly and the twins would answer him. Draco asked ''Muggles built this?'' Sapphire nodded and said ''Remus told us they started building it in 1875 it's been restored several times since then'' Draco had a new found fascination with muggles now. The twin's watched Draco's eyes brighten and they grinned at the Slytherin he might not outwardly say that he was interested in muggles but they could tell that he was now. They went over to Haku and the twin's and they just watched everything from the crown.

Two hours later Remus and Sirius had gone to Ellis island while the kids went to the Statue they had arrived exactly when the teens were coming from the statue. Harrison went to Haku and Haku grinned at him and Harrison discreetly looking over his little brother like he always did when they were apart. Sirius said ''Come on let's to Time Square and we can eat in New York Alley and then go to some shops there.'' The teens followed the two adults back to the Ferry and they sat down and Sirius listened to the girl's talk about the tour that they had gone on Sirius smiled and listened to them.

An hour later

Harrison looked at the item's he had bought from the shops somehow the American wizards and witches had come up with a way to mix magic and technology so the technology ran off of magic inside of Wi-Fi or electricity. He had bought one for his boyfriends and himself he looked and saw that Fred and George had brought Haku a cellphone and a computer. Harrison said ''I'll pay you guys back.''

Fred said ''No need Harri-kins honest we have enough money for it.''

Harrison said ''I'll just invest more money in your shop then'' and walked away. Fred and George opened their mouths but the boy was already gone.

Haku looked at his gifts with glee he looked at the twin's and whispered ''You guys didn't have to.''

George said ''We wanted to Haku''

Haku said ''I'm going to get you two something then'' Haku was upset all of his money that he had saved up doing small jobs was back at Fairytail. The twin's looked at Haku and they could tell he was upset.

The twin's said ''Okay how about you just give us your earning from helping us take the bet's if you want to pay us back'' Haku grinned at them and nodded and handed the pouch to them. He walked back to Harrison and Natsu and Gray. George said ''We are giving this back to him right'' Fred smirked at his twin brother and said ''Of course we are.'' Remus and Sirius went shopping also Draco had spent some of his money on gifts for the girl's and him. The girl's in turn bought him some gift's Draco smiled at them softly.

The rest of the day they went to the zoo and they saw dragon's in the magical side and Unicorn's they had willingly given Haku a couple hairs the keeper's were so shocked that they allowed the small boy to keep the hairs none of the animal's had ever given anything willingly before. Haku put them in a vile that Sirius had given him. Haku was going to try them out in a potion he was working on. Haku had fallen in love with potion making and had spent most of the time with Severus Snape he attended every one of his classes. Haku couldn't wait to show off his hairs to the professor.

They then went to Little Italy and brought some sweets from each of the bakeries that they went to. They arrived at Central Park and they enjoyed the park until sunset. Then they went to the magical department and went to the suite Remus had rented for the night in the morning they would head to California.


	19. Chapter 19 California

Chapter Nineteen- California

Sirius woke up to talking he groaned and sat up and walked out and Remus was sitting with a cup of what smelled like Hot Coco he sat at the barstool and saw Harrison cooking breakfast with Gray helping from the side lines he looked and saw Natsu sleeping on one of the pullout beds in the living room the pink haired teen snoring. He looked and saw Fred and George sleeping on the other bed and Haku was staring at his laptop in the middle of them. Haku looked at them and smiled Sirius rubbed his head and said ''Morning Haku.''

Haku grinned and said ''Morning Sirius''

He shut his laptop and shook the twin's awake and George wrapped his arms around Haku's waist and whined ''Stop don't wake us up'' Fred grumbled ''Yeah it's too early.''

Haku rolled his eyes and said ''Wake up you two'' and hit them. Kat and Sapphire walked to the kitchen area and kissed Sirius and Remus on their cheeks and said ''Morning Siri Remus.''

Remus smiled at his goddaughters and kissed their head's and said ''Morning pup's.''

Draco walked out an hour later freshly showered and groomed his hair was done and he smelled nice. He said ''Good morning'' he took a cup a tea that was handed to him. Harrison served Haku his breakfast and Natsu held out his plate.

Harrison said ''You can get your own'' and Natsu grumbled and stood up and everyone laughed at the pink haired teen. Harrison started to eat his food Haku looked at the twin's and the red heads were eating their food while talking to one another.

Sirius cleared his throat and said ''Okay we are heading to California today we can all separate and have good times and we can meet at the port in the ministry so we can head to Virginia the next day. We all brought phones yesterday and we can program our numbers into each phone. Okay.''

The teens all nodded and said ''Okay Sirius'' Sirius nodded and waved his wand and all of their stuff was packed up and the area cleaned and Remus did the same to the kitchen when everyone was done with their breakfast everyone thanked Harry and Harrison blushed and nodded embarrassed at the praise.

An hour later

They were walking out of the magic ministry in California and they all separated except for Kat Sapphire Draco and the Weasley twin's and Haku. They were going to the beach and then the golden gate bridge. Harrison Natsu and Gray, they were going to see some National Parks and then a beach if they could. Sirius and Remus were going to Los Angeles to check out some muggle stores and some book stores for Remus.

With the twin's

Haku frowned and said ''I don't think I should wear this'' frowning at the one-piece outfit Sapphire was in a dark blue two-piece outfit. She said ''You can wear a big shirt like Kat'' they looked at the red head in question. Kat was in a light blue two-piece bathing suit and a large shirt which was tied at the waist showing her leg's off. Haku nodded feeling comfortable with that option.

Fred and George looked at Draco's green swimming trunks he was in a white t-shirt. Draco was pale the blond looked at them and said ''Shut up you two.''

Fred raised his hands and said ''We aren't saying anything.'' George nodded and gave the blond some sun screen.

Draco said ''Thank you George'' George smiled at the blond and they walked out and Draco was ambushed by the girl's and Draco held out his arms and the twin's interlocked arms with him and they walked ahead.

Fred and George walked over to Haku and took his arms and they walked with him to buy some beach towels from a nearby store and then went towards the water and laid their towel down and Haku sat down and grinned Fred walked towards the waves and George sat next to Haku on the towel.

Kat stood at the water's edge collecting seashells that she found maybe she could keep some and see if she could use them in potions. She found a pretty pink one it was a light-colored shell with dark pink around the edges it was beautiful simply beautiful. Sapphire walked over to her sister and smiled and asked ''Are you having a good time Kat?''

Kat smiled at her sister and said ''I am this is a good break I love Harry and Haku it's fun with them here.''

Sapphire nodded and said ''We would have never had the courage to ask out Draco if Harry hadn't been brought back.''

Kat nodded and moved her bare foot in the water she whispered ''What if he leaves again Sapphire?''

Sapphire let her sister lay her head on her shoulder and said ''We will be fine Kat but I don't know what we would do if that happened.'' Kat held her hand tighter Draco looked from where he was sitting on the towel as the twin's talked while walking at the edge of the water. He was worried the two sisters looked close to tears. It wasn't his place to ask them to talk to him it wasn't his place yet he knew they were his soulmates his magic practically sang when he was around them.

With Harrison

Harrison said ''Come on Natsu we are almost at the top of the waterfall!'' Gray was next to him keeping up with him while Natsu was dragging his feet. Harrison could hear the water rushing down the falls he couldn't wait to get there his magic sang at the prospect of jumping off the cliff and into the water. He squeaked when Natsu sped up and picked him up and then ran towards the falls and jumped Harrison wrapped his arms around his neck and he laughed with joy. Natsu whooped and Gray said ''Really you guys'' and jumped off the cliff himself watching as Natsu and Harrison made a messy splash. They came up just in time to see Gray make a smaller splash. Natsu Gray and Harrison laughed when Gray came up and Harrison said ''Again'' and the two nodded and got out of the water.

With Remus and Sirius

Sirius was sleeping in the quiet bookstore they had gone to muggle stores and now they were in the bookstore. Remus was looking for different books he might be interested in. Sirius sighed softly and woke up when Remus came over with his bags and he looked and saw that it was sunset already. His stomach growled and he said ''Let's meet the kids and get some dinner'' Remus hummed ''I could eat something'' he paid for his books and Remus walked back to him and Sirius smiled at him. They went to the meeting spot and saw Draco Malfoy and the Weasley twins were a bit darker than before. Sirius walked over and said ''Let's get some dinner and then head to the hotel then tomorrow we will go to Virginia maybe Washington and then head to Salem Avenue.'' The teens all nodded excited to see another magical alley.


	20. Chapter 20 Fairy Tail

Chapter Twenty- FairyTail

Happy sat in the space Natsu had disappeared in he had been sitting there for two days when he saw Ezra dragging her wagon with her suitcases inside. He flew over to her and cried ''Ezra Natsu Gray Harry and Haku are missing!''

Ezra said ''What do you mean Natsu Gray Harrison and Haku are missing''

Happy whimpered ''They just vanished Aye I was following them when Harry started to come back to the hall and they ran out to meet him and they just popped away.''

Ezra frowned and crossed her arms and said ''No magic circles were used'' Happy shook his head no and whimpered ''Are we going to find them''

Ezra said ''We will find them even if we have to search all of Earth Land to do it.''

Happy cried and nodded happily he cried ''Aye mam!''

Ezra said ''Let's go tell Master'' Happy nodded and flew into her arms and Ezra held the cat in her arms and kept walking into town.

Makarov was worried he hadn't seen Natsu Gray or Haku in two days Haku would be there helping Mirajane. He looked and saw Ezra walk in with Happy in her arms and said ''Natsu's group is missing master'' everyone went silent in shock.

Makarov stood up and asked ''What happened?'' Everyone listened to Happy's story Makarov said ''So they vanished inside a portal'' Makarov had never heard of something like this and he said ''I have to talk with the other Master's to see if anyone else has gone missing in their guilds.'' He packed his bags and left twenty minutes later the other's member's separated and agreed to look for Natsu and the other's on their jobs.

Ezra hissed ''If they are dead I will bring them back and kill them over again.''

With Natsu

Harrison Natsu and Gray all shivered when a coldness creeped over their spines. They were eating dinner with Sirius and Remus. Natsu and Gray grabbed each other's hands and pulled themselves close to one another.

Sirius and Remus looked at the two teen's Draco the twin's and Fred and George stopped eating to look at them Sirius opened his mouth and Harrison whimpered ''Ezra knows.''

Haku kept eating and said ''I don't see why you three are so scared of Ezra I love her she brings me cute things back from her mission's.''

Natsu cried ''You're the only one she hasn't beaten up she loves you everyone back at Fairy Tail does it's not fair!'' Harrison looked at his mates and ran his finger's through their hair. They grabbed him hugging him to their chests.

Sirius said ''Wanna tell us what's going on Haku.''

Haku grinned and said ''Oh Ezra just spoke about them that's all she has found out about us being missing.''

Harrison shuttered and said ''She's the most powerful Female wizard in our Guild everyone is terrified of her. Except Haku'' looking at his brother who had went back to eating happily.

Gray said ''She's looking for us and if she doesn't find us, I fear for our very lives''

Natsu said ''Aye!''

Harrison looked at the pink haired teen and said ''He's stuck in Happy mode.''

Gray said ''I got it'' and dropped an ice cube down the boy's back and Natsu squealed and jumped up he looked around and his cheeks turned red and he sat back down. Harrison sighed at his mate and Gray smirked and Natsu growled at Gray and Gray said ''Cool it Pyro.''

Sirius and Remus looked at the teens and smiled at them Harrison grinned at them and said ''She's one of our friends we might be afraid of her but she's family everyone back at the guild are I miss them.''

Sirius said ''I'm sure you will find a way back to them Harry'' Harrison looked at him and smiled at the man.

Draco said ''I found some books for you Harry the girl's told me about your problem and when I was in the book store I found some books that might be helpful to you.'' He handed Harrison a bag with books inside.

Harrison said ''Thank you'' and took the books out and saw one title ''Vail's portals of Death or Portal's to other Places.'' Harrison said ''This is perfect thanks Draco.'' Draco nodded. Harrison placed the books back into the bag and finished his dinner he noticed Haku had stopped eating and he was looking at Fred and George.

That night

Harrison walked over to Haku's bed and saw his little brother still awake he asked ''Haku are you okay?''

Haku whispered ''I don't want to leave Fred and George I think I'm starting to love them Harry I think they are my mates''

Harrison said ''I know Haku I will do everything in my power to help you see them again if we find a way home.''

Haku looked at his brother and nodded and said ''I believe you big brother'' Harrison kissed the top of his head.

With Ezra

Ezra whispered ''Where are they?'' she looked at Happy sleeping on a pillow on her bed he had cried himself to sleep when no-one had anything to report on Natsu. Ezra ran her finger's through his fur rubbing his head. Happy opened an eye and then fell back to sleep. Ezra said ''We will find them Happy I promise.'' She then tried to go to sleep she fell asleep two hours later and it wasn't easy.


	21. Chapter 21 England

Chapter Twenty-One- England

Harrison laid down in the middle of Gray and Natsu, Natsu grumbled ''I miss home''

Harrison and Gray nodded and Harrison said ''Gray and I are reading those books Draco found for us.'' Gray nodded and Harrison laid his head on Natsu's chest and Natsu ran his finger's through Harrison's hair.

Haku sat awake that night focusing on his water magic. He pictured the twin's faces over and over again the water in the bowl shook and trembled icicles formed around the edges. The water floated upwards and runes formed on the water ball and Fred and Geroge's face appeared in the water ball. They were sleeping and Haku grinned and said ''Wake up!'' and they bolted up and looked around.

Fred and George looked at the water ball hovering over their head's and their eyes widened in shock when they saw Haku grinning Fred said ''Haku how what did you do?''

Haku hummed and said ''I've been playing with runes and my ice magic and I got this.'' Fred and George's eyes widened at their smaller mate Haku grinned.

George whispered ''Your amazing.''

Fred nodded but said ''You have bags underneath your eyes you should get some sleep luv.''

Haku yawned and said ''I know I just wanted to try this out first.'' He smiled and said ''Goodnight my twin's''

The twin's said together ''Goodnight luv'' the water ball disappeared. The twin's laid back down and Fred said ''Georgie'' George looked at his brother and he said ''Yes Forge.'' Fred said ''Are we leaving with Haku when he does go back.'' George looked at his twin shocked he said ''We just bought the store Fred'' Fred said ''I'm sure we don't need to be here to run it and it's not like we can't come back.''

George laid back and looked up at the ceiling of their apartment. They had put a down payment on the building right before they left with Sirius and Remus they had been accepted almost immediately so when they arrived back in England they had moved in with their things. George said ''I want to think about it Fred I mean I want to be with Haku he's the other half of our soul I'm sure of it.'' Fred hummed ''Then we do it we have to do what we have to do it for us we get someone to man the store for us someone we trust.'' George looked at his twin brother and smiled and said ''Okay we are going with them then.'' Fred and George fell back to sleep.

The next morning

Harrison woke up and walked downstairs to the kitchen and smiled at Sirius and Remus he sat down and Remus poured him some juice he said ''Morning Cub''

Harrison smiled and said ''Morning'' he took a big drink of juice put some ice cubes inside the drink with his magic and took a plate and piled on there pancakes and eggs along with sausage. He said ''This summer was really fun.'' He smiled at the two men Haku walked downstairs and smiled at his brother Harrison put a plate in front of him and Haku gathered what he wanted to eat.

Potter Manor

Albus Dumbledore looked at the Order of the Phoenix he looked at Lily and James and asked ''Have you seen young Harry during the break?''

Lily answered ''Sirius and Remus took them to America during the break Sapphire and Kat just returned last night.''

Albus sighed and said ''I would like them to come down please.''

James said ''Mimsy bring the twin's down here right away please.'' The house elf nodded and said ''Yes sir.''

The elf popped away and appeared with the red head and black-haired girls. They looked and Sapphire sneered ''What do you want?'' Molly opened her mouth and Kat said ''We don't want to talk to you your voice is annoying.'' Molly's mouth snapped shut in outrage Sapphire looked at her sister in shock and she wiped a fake tear and she said ''Oh Kat you make me so proud.'' Kat's cheeks turned red and she hid her face behind her long red hair she hit her sister softly.

Dumbledore said ''Girl's I need to know if Harry has left yet''

Sapphire sneered and said ''I wouldn't tell you anything even if you asked nicely.'' Kat said softly ''Come on Kat we have a date with Dragon today'' Sapphire nodded and said ''We are going to Remi's'' she touched the portkey on her neck and grabbed her sister's hand and they were gone with a pop.

At Malfoy Manor

Draco looked at his parents and then gulped when he saw Tom Riddle, he was human again. He whispered ''Mother you called for me''

Narcissa said ''The Dark Lord wanted to speak to you''

Marvolo said ''You may call me Marvolo Narcissa I am sane again.''

Narcissa nodded slowly Draco said ''Yes my lord.''

He bowed his head and Marvolo said look me in the eyes young Draco.''

Draco did as he was told and Marvolo said ''I would like to have a conversation with Harry Potter.''

Draco said ''He likes to be called Harrison my lord.''

Marvolo nodded and said ''Let him know and have him give you a time and place to meet Nagini has been speaking to the younger brother and apparently they fear me I wish to rectify this so that Harrison and I can come to an agreement.''

Draco said ''Yes my lord.'' Marvolo frowned and Draco corrected it and said ''Marvolo sorry'' Marvolo nodded and said ''I understand you have a date today with the young Potter twin's I suggest you go get ready before your late you don't want to make them wait do you'' Draco looked at the time on his phone and almost squeaked when he saw the time. He ran out of the room well not ran but walked quickly he was a Malfoy after all.

An hour later

Draco walked into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and looked and saw the twins already there waiting for him he smiled and walked over and sat in the middle of them and Kat smiled and said ''Hi Dragon'' Sapphire and Kat kissed each cheek and Draco said ''Hello girl's'' they ordered their ice cream and had a good time talking about next year. Draco told him about him wanting to be a curse breaker after Hogwarts. Kat told him about that she wanted to be a Magizoologist after school and Sapphire wanted to be a Spell crafter after school.

Draco told them about the conversation he and Marvolo had and the brought him back to Sirius and Remus's house. They walked in to pure pandemonium inside Sirius and Remus were different colors and they were hiding behind the sofa Harrison Natsu and Gray were getting ready for another attack. Harrison said ''Those three are terrifying together.''

Haku's giggle ran through the house and the twin's squealed when they were pelted with different color snowballs. Fred and George said ''Nice Job with the snowballs.''

The twin girls screamed when their hair turned puke green they said together ''Oh it's on!'' They dragged Draco inside and the pureblood blond yelped dodging the snowballs that started flying at him.


	22. Chapter 22 Mum

Chapter Twenty-Two- Mum

Sirius Remus looked at the group in their living room everyone had different colored hair or skin except the little demon who created the snowballs Haku. Haku was curled up on the sofa humming to himself. Harrison's eye twitched and he said ''What in the hell just happened?'' Haku blinked and the twin's shrugged Harrison said ''Haku''

Haku pouted and said ''I'm innocent I swear.'' He was using puppy eyes Harrison frowned and Haku sighed and said ''It was fun and I only wanted to play with Fred and George they are the ones who included you guys in the feud.'' Fred and George looked at their little mate with betrayal Haku grinned at them and kissed their cheeks. He said ''I think Aurora is calling for me'' and pranced away.

Fred and George looked and saw Kat and Sapphire staring at them Fred said ''Now girl's you two got us back'' George nodded and said ''Yes you did and you did a good job pranking us back yes you did'' They said together ''Let's not do anything hasty girl's.''

Sapphire hissed ''We will get you back''

Kat said ''When you least except it.'' Draco waved his wand and the three of them were clean and in brand-new clothes.

Draco looked at Harrison and said ''When I woke up this morning the dark lord was in my dining room he was talking with my mother.'' Harrison's eyes narrowed and Draco said ''I didn't tell him anything he just told me to let you know he would like to meet with you.''

Harrison crossed his arms and Natsu and Gray growled and Harrison said ''If he tries anything, I will kill him I will come by Malfoy Manor this weekend.'' Draco nodded and kissed his girlfriends on the cheeks and he said ''Sirius may I use your floo''

Sirius nodded and said ''Sure Draco.''

Draco gathered his things. He walked to the floo and called out ''Malfoy Manor!'' and he stepped into the flames and he was gone.

Harrison looked at his mates and they walked to the library Gray said ''I don't want you going there Harrison''

Harrison said ''I'm not joining him and I'll let him know that I just want to tell him that so I won't be taken like this again.''

Gray nodded and said ''I hope you know that we are going with you.''

Harrison said ''Of course you guys are.'' Natsu sat down and pulled Harrison into his lap and put his face into Harrison's neck inhaling his scent. Harrison looked at Natsu and said ''Natsu''

Natsu mumbled ''I'm fine I just wanted to hold you.'' Harrison kissed him on the lips softly and let Natsu hold him in his lap.

Gray said ''Have you found a way home yet.''

Harrison said ''I'm close we should be able to go home in a few months I want to use the veil of death to get back home I'm looking over some runes now.''

He showed them the books and Gray said ''I'll look them over as well''

Natsu grumbled ''I don't read'' and Harrison smirked and patted his mate on the head.

Haku sat outside staring into the pond he stared harder and then a white snout appeared but then it was gone Haku said ''Momma.''

Fred said ''Haku''

Haku didn't look up and he said ''Mom!'' he put his hand in the water and the ripples stopped and Fred and George looked and they saw a huge white dragon in the water's reflection. A woman's voice said ''Haku little one where are you? I have heard talk of your disappearance I had to get in contact.'' Haku cried ''Mom, where are you? Why did you leave us?'' the dragon whispered ''Oh darling little hatchling. I'm so sorry my love where's Harrison? I don't have much time'' George ran off into the house.

Harrison looked up when the doors to the library opened George said ''There's a dragon in the water Haku's calling her mom''

Harrison stood up in an instant and he ran out of the room Natsu hot on his heels. Harrison slid to a stop outside he said ''Mum!'' Polaris looked at him and said ''Harrison where are you I can't get anything out of the little one.'' Harrison said ''We were pulled into my home world mum I had to compete in a competition I'm trying to get us back home.'' Polaris said ''I will use my magic as well in two months there will be an eclipse here, I will help you get home I'm sorry but you must find a way to create a doorway yourself I am sorry my love''

Natsu cried ''Where's my father where's Igneel?'' The white dragon looked at him and said ''You are the son of Igneel'' Natsu nodded and the dragon said ''I can't say he isn't with me young one I'm sorry I sometimes hear from him but I haven't in a year I'm sorry.'' She looked at Harrison and said ''Take care of your brother Harrison I'm sorry that I had to leave you but it was to protect you all of the dragon's left to protect their children I can't say anymore then that be ready in exactly two months from now.'' She looked at Haku and she said ''I love you my little hatchling we will see one another again I hope'' she disappeared from the water. Haku cried ''Momma!'' Harrison picked up Haku and left the backyard without saying another word. Everyone had come out of the house to see what was happening. Natsu passed them following behind them.

Gray sat on the sofa in the house he said ''On July 7, X777 in our world Natsu's father well foster father disappeared he was a fire dragon he raised him and taught him dragon slayer magic.'' He looked up and said ''You have to be special to use dragon slayer magic you would have to be chosen by a dragon and raised by said dragon. Harrison and Haku were the only ones that were raised by one dragon at the same time it's unheard of for a dragon to take care of two children but Polaris did that white dragon was Haku's and Harrison's mother she raised them. She also went missing on July 7, X777 Harrison and Natsu have looked for the dragon's for years this is the first time they have seen them in years.'' He stood up and looked at George and Fred and said ''Come on'' the twin's stood up and followed the blue haired teenager.


End file.
